Angel and Demon
by Ashqua
Summary: She's the Hayden heiress, he's the Huntzberger heir and they are in love but no one knows it but their friends ...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They're young, she's the Hayden heiress, he's the Huntzberger heir and they're trying to be happy together.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything, because believe me if I owned the show Logan and Rory would be together and the show would still be on the TV!

A/N: All mistakes are mine and I'm pretty sure there are many mistakes. I'm French, so English is my 2nd or 3rd language.

Chapter 1

Rory was leaned against Logan as he sipped his scotch on the rocks, she took a sip of his drink when he put it down and , winced when the bittersweet liquid burnt her throat.

"Why did you drink it?" He asked her smiling, having noticed her disgusted look. "You don't like scotch, in the two years we've been together, you've made it pretty clear that you don't like it."

"I know but I was thirsty."

"And now?"

"No longer the case, seriously why do you drink that thing?"

"Because I love it."

"It's not even good! Martinis are much better." she said with a smile as she raised her empty glass in the air. Finn caught her glass while she was kissing Logan and looked at it.

"Love, your glass is empty, I'm going to get you another one while you're with Logan. You can't spend the whole night with an empty glass, it's against my rules."

"If you say so, now off you go." she told him before returning her attention to Logan, she kissed him and played with his lower lip before kissing him fully on the lips. "Want to go home and have our own fun?"

"Ace, Finn is going to come back soon, we should wait a little before leaving."

"Five minutes and then we're out of here. I haven't spent more than a minute alone with you in the last two weeks and as much as I love your friends, I want to spend one night alone, with my boyfriend."

"I promise you'll get that just wait a little and then we're going home."

"Okay then, but answer to your cell before leaving." Rory said with a smile as she pulled his phone out his pocket and handed it to her boyfriend . Logan read the Dark Lord, in coming call but he ignored it with a sight and turned off his phone, less chance of being annoyed by Mitchum. He threw a few bills on the table and went to look for Rory at the bar, to get home, playing a drunk girl was a tough job for his girlfriend. "We're going home." he whispered in her ear as they quickly made their exit. He helped her with her coat.

"So what did the Dark Lord have to say?"

"Nothing that I care about to be honest, now let's just get you in a bed, we haven't really slept since our return from Spring break."

"But who said I wanna go to bed?"

"You're starting to understand."Logan said as he opened the door for the car and closed behind her.

* * *

Rory was kissing Logan as they were making their way in his room Logan suddenly pulled away to take a breath and look at her in the eyes.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" he asked her with a smirk, to which she replied with her smirk of her own, something she had learned from him years ago.

"I don't know, the living room seems really great and..."

"You want to get caught by the cleaning ladies that come in the morning, don't you? I didn't know you were into this, you should have told me about your kinky side."

"Pig!" she said, hitting him on the chest before forcing him to walk backwards towards his room. She started to kiss him again, working on the buttons of his shirt while he worked on the zipper of her dress.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I love you and I still don't know why."

"I'm hurt Ace, but I love you too." he said, pushing her on the bed before laying next to her and kissing her neck before moving back to her lips.

* * *

The next morning when Logan woke up, he found Rory asleep in his arms, he watched her a few seconds before moving his arms slowly so as not to wake her. He grabbed his boxers which was on the floor and walked out of his room and like always the first thing he did when he walked into his kitchen was to turn on the coffee maker. He knew Rory would want some as soon as she opened her eyes. He had to wait less than five minutes before the smell of coffee made Rory get out of bed, but it was not until she had drank her second cup that she realized he was here.

"Morning." she said softly, kissing him on the lips before moving towards the coffee pot, but Logan caught her by the arm and made her stop so he could put his arms around her waist. Rory quickly kissed him before moving out of his arms to grab the coffee pot. Logan watched her with a smile as she drank her third cup, he waited until she was moving towards the coffee maker for another cup to grab her by the waist and bring her towards him.

"Don't you think three cups are enough for the morning?" he asked her with a smile as she shook her head no. "Then I guess I've got to do something about it to change your mind." He took her hand and led back to the bedroom where he started to take her clothes off, one by one.

"Logan we shouldn't..."

"Why? You're over eighteen and you seemed to enjoy it last night."

"I know, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" he asked with a smirk as he played with her hair.

"Shut up."

"Come on Ace."

"I haven't had enough coffee to have such a conversation." Rory wined like a five year old little girl. "Why don't we just do it after all!"

"What? Ace are you high or something because this isn't you."

"Stop laughing! There is nothing funny! Now sleep."

"Come on Ace, you can't be serious, I don't want to sleep."

"Read a book."

"Aceeeee." he whispered kissing her neck and then planting small kisses all over her face and finally on her lips.

"You might not need to read that book after all." she said as she threw her book on the floor and returned her attention to Logan. "I just want to sleep, could you please turn off the light?"

"No problem. Night Ace."

"Good night Mac."


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to update until Sunday, but yesterday I don't know what happened to me, I got into some kind of writing frenzy, I wrote 4 chapters lol . I'm starting to have a more precise storyline so I'm trying to write as much as I can until I'm hit by a writer's block ._

Please keep on reviewing, I enjoy getting and reading reviews, it helps :) . Thanks to all the people out there who reviewed

_Chapter 2_

_Flashback - Two years ago_

Logan was at the pub with the guys drinking his second scotch when he saw _her_. She was sitting at the bar with two blonds, and luckily for him he knew them.

"I'll right back." he said to Colin who was talking to a girl.

"Okay." he replied, letting it know that he could not care less about what Logan did. He finished his drink in a long sip before walking towards the bar, feeling like tonight he would not be going home alone.

There was something special about this girl and her blue eyes, he would not have been able to describe what it was that made her so special but she had attracted him. Logan had first seen her at the Yale Daily News talking with Doyle and then he had met her several times at the coffee cart that was just in front of the paper's office and from the number of coffees she drank, he had come to the conclusion she was a coffee addict.

He could not stop thinking about her and he absolutely needed to get her out of his mind, but there was something special about her that made it nearly impossible. Maybe sleeping with her would help, maybe it was just a fling, no it was a fling, it could not be more than that. He liked girls, as in plural, not singular.

"Hey Steph!" Logan said as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "What are you doing here, I thought you were meeting with some guy."

"Not at all, that's what Finn said and I didn't correct him. I'm here with my friends, and I think your blond friend at your table is trying to catch your attention."

"What blond?"

"Probably the one you came with." Rory said with a smile as she took a sip of her drink. "Please reassure me you haven't already forgotten her, because if it's the case then I don't think she'll jump in bed with you."

"And if she doesn't, will you replace her?"

"No, but nice try buddy. I don't think you want to sleep with me, I don't have the same experience as the other bed mate you've had so far, you would probably get bored and I'm above all not interested."

"But it could change." Logan said, not giving up. Rory finished her drink and got up, ignoring Logan as she did so.

"I'm going home, I still need to work on my article before going home tomorrow. Paris don't forget to turn off the lights this time."

"Yeah, it happened only once and I'm going to Doyle's tonight anyway."

"Okay." Rory took her coat and left without even looking at Logan, even if she knew he had kept his eyes on her, she could feel his eyes on her back. She knew about Logan's obsession for her, Stephanie had told her about it and even if she did not believe it at first, now she did. She could not understand what he saw in her that could make him obsess over her, she was not a bimbo, and she was a normal girl.

"You didn't tell me your name." someone shouted from behind. She smiled to her and kept walking a few meters before turning around to look at Logan.

"Why should I give you my name? Who says you aren't a psychopath or stalker? And I don't even know you."

"You know me."

"Of course, everybody knows you on the campus."

"Yeah. So what's your name?"

"Rory." She said with a smile before turning around and starting to walk again. She could not believe, the playboy of Yale had followed her out and asked for her name for some unknown reason. But she did not want to analyze too much his behavior, knowing he wanted only one thing, get in her pants.

* * *

Rory was at the coffee cart waiting for the line to move and while doing so she was reading the New York Times' international section. She was so engrossed in her newspaper that she did not even notice it when Logan came behind her.

"New scandal you want to cover, Ace?" he whispered in her ear, making her jump five feet in the air. She put a hand on her heart, dropping her newspaper and glared at him as she recovered from the shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just talking, Ace."

"Ace?"

"I've read some of your articles Ms Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden III and you've got talent. And I'm honest, you're very talented."

"Thanks, so you learned my name, congratulations."

"Of course and it was harder than I thought. You kept your identity quite well hidden."

"Yeah, thanks to grandfather." She said with a smile as she paid for her coffee and left Logan standing there for the second time. If he wanted to play then bring it on, she was the daughter of Lorelei Gilmore II.


	3. Chapter 3

I usually never update that often, but I don't know what's happening to me lol . From now, I'll update every Sunday unless I've got a major test on Monday.  
Thanks to al the people who reviewed and keep reviewing, I really enjoy getting them :)

Chapter 3

"Mom?" Rory yelled as she dropped her bag on the floor next to the door.

"Daughter of mine?" Lorelei said as she came running to hug her daughter. "So you aren't part of my imagination, I really had a daughter 20 years ago?"

"Mom…"

"No, I mean seriously, I've been having all those weird dreams over the last two weeks, in which I see myself swearing and threatening your father while I'm in pain. Then I see myself holding a baby girl and your father saying she's beautiful."

"Alright, I'm sorry for not coming home sooner; it's just that things have been crazy at Yale. You know as well as I do that I would have come home sooner if it had been up to me."

"It's okay, at least you're here now and we can start looking for a costume for my mother's party"

"Costume? But it was last week…"

"Oh, no, please tell me I didn't give you the wrong date again." Lorelai said not looking guilty at all. Rory let out a groan as she realized that now she had no choice but to go to her grandmother's party.

"Mom, you've got to get me out of this party, I don't care what you, just get me out of it!"

"No way, why would your father and I be the only ones to suffer? You're coming with us and you'll smile to all the old and fat society women who pinch your cheek and try to get your number for their grandson."

"Please mom, I'll do all you want for the rest of my life if you can get me out of this party."

"That's what you said about the last party so no, I already get you do all I want. You should try to keep track of all the promises you make, if you don't pay enough attention to these things, you might end up taking your clothes off in some shabby club in New Mexico."

"Why New Mexico?"

"Your right." Lorelai said thinking about it, then she raised her index finger as soon as she had a new and better idea. "I know where!!" she said excitedly. "It could be Mexico city, you never know what could happen in Mexico with all those gangs and such, you should have seen that documentary on PBS!"

"Mom, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Rory asked her mother, knowing that coffee was the only thing that could make her so high and look almost normal, almost because her mother is never normal.

"So far, I must have had 9 cups at Luke's and when I tried to get my 10th cup Luke threw me out."

"Okay, and how many cups have you had since you got home?"

"A whole pot of coffee."

"Mom…"

"I know, I know, don't tell your father."

"Yeah, like he won't realize it. I'm going to do my laundry and give you some time to come down from your little 'trip', so you've got two hours. And coffee is over for you." Rory said before leaving the living room, she threw her bag next to the washing machine and went into the kitchen to get her own cup of coffee.

* * *

"So what's new in Yale."

"Logan Huntzberger hit on me yesterday and today."

"No? Yale's official man-whore?" Lorelai said excitedly, and Rory knew her mother would have clapped with both hands if they had not been in a public place. "Details, I want all the details, don't leave anything out if you don't want me to take you out of my will."

"Okay, so yesterday I was at the pub with Steph and Paris talking and like often he was looking at me, but this time he came to see me. He tried to seduce me and I took him down a peg when I reminded him he had come with someone."

"And?"

"Mom, patience please, I'm getting there, anyway before you rudely interrupted me I was saying he tried to seduce me and then I was about to walk back to my dorm when he came out and asked for my name. And today while I was at the coffee cart right at the exit of the Daily News he was there and he called me Ace…"

"Ace? It's already starting to become steamy."

"Mom! Why do you always have to do that? I barely know him and he said he called me like that because I'm a good reporter."

"Alright, but honey try to be careful around him. He's not exactly the most reliable person and he's got quite a reputation in society."

"I know and it's not like he's interested or anything like that. It's just a game."

"Yeah, a game but try not to get your fingers burned, because that's what usually happens when you play with fire, you always get burned."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know when the next one will be since I'm going to have my laptop repaired, it's going to be sent to Toshiba and I don't know how long it's going to take to have it repaired. I will try to update from the computer in the living room if it takes more than 2-3 weeks.

Chapter 4

"Rory, you look wonderful in this dress, doesn't she?" Emily asked Francine when she saw her granddaughter come into the house a few days later accompanied by her parents. "And Lorelai what are you wearing? This is so inappropriate and Christopher? Oh my god!"

"Come on mom, please don't tell you haven't recognized our costumes, you're kidding."

"Lorelai!"

"Maybe you aren't kidding after all, I'm a James Bond Girl and Chris is James Bond, we had a movie night a few days ago and we _both _thought it would be a good idea to dress like them! It was either James Bond girl or the siren from the movie Splash, we picked out the most appropriate." Lorelai said logically while Rory and her father were trying really hard not to laugh at the face Emily was making. "Oh mom look, the salmon puffs trail is empty!"

"Don't think it's over." Emily said before leaving them. Rory and Christopher both started to laugh while Francine was hiding a small smile.

"This night is going to be interesting and Rory, Emily is right, this dress looks fabulous on you."

"Thank you grandma. We bough in a shop we found while we were shopping in New York."

"Well, you're beautiful." Rory smiled at her grandmother before making up a lie so she could leave and go get something to drink at the bar. She ordered a soft drink, it was only the beginning of the evening after all, the hard stuff would start coming later. She was a human being after all and as such she could only deal with her Gilmore grandmother with some alcohol in her system.

"Traitor!" Lorelai said as she joined her to order something for herself and Chris. "Continue like that and I'll really disown you. Oh, by the way, do you know that my mother plans to play matchmaker tonight? She has invited several Yale Alumni and some current students, the auction will start at…" she looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Seven and a half. But don't worry hon, I'll try to get you the best bargain possible."

"Mom! What the hell are you talking about? Please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke to get back at me for leaving you like that."

"Sorry, I can't do that. Your grandmother is ready to marry you off with some society boy, it's been in her plans ever since you and Tristan broke up."

"What? But it's been more than four years since we broke up."

"I know, and mom thought you could a nice boy on your own but she is apparently tired of having to wait so she's taking the matter in her own hands. If I were you I would go in your room and hide."

"I can't do that, grandma will kill me."

"I'll take care of that, by telling you you've been having a headache since this morning. Just make sure it's gone by midnight so you can chit chat with some people before going home."

"Thank you so much." Rory said with a smile as she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. She put down her drink on the bar and immediately went down a long corridor until she reached the last door.

* * *

Rory was lying on her bed with a bag of chips on her left and the remote control of the DVD player on her right, she was about to put some in her mouth when the door of her bedroom opened suddenly. She quickly put everything away and tried to turn the TV so she could fake being asleep but it was too late, she had been caught.

"So this is how the kids call a headache nowadays." a voice said, and Rory relaxed a little before realizing whose voice it was. She slowly turned around and saw Logan standing in the middle of her room, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here? In case you haven't noticed it yet, I haven't invited you to come in my room."

"Sorry, I just thought you would appreciate the company since you're alone and sick. The party was getting kind of boring so I thought,why not try to find Ace, I overheard your mother saying you were resting upstairs so I came. But I can leave if you want."

"No, it's okay, you can stay but not a word, I'm watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. You will only be allowed to speak only after the end of the movie, not before."

"Mmm, thanks." Logan said bemused as he sat on the bed and watched part of the movie with her. After an hour, he reached for the chips at the same time as her and when their hands touched they both looked up. He noticed how her cheeks took a pink color and how quickly she looked away, she was so cute, he decided to try something and then see if it worked.

He grabbed her hand and kept it in his, forcing her to look at him, she gave him a shy smile and tried to remove her hand but he was holding it tightly.

"Are you afraid of me?" he muttered as he got closer to her, he smiled when he saw her close her eyes and move her head from left to right. "Please, open your eyes."

Rory did as she was asked and blue eyes met brown eyes, Logan just had to reduce the distance between them to put his lips on hers. For her, it was the perfect first kiss but then it was normal, he must be used to kissing countless girls, shaken by this thought Rory pulled away.

"We shouldn't."

"Why? Name only one reason, just one."

"We're too different, we both want different things out of our lives. The kiss was great but we both know it's going to stop here."

"Why don't you give me a chance to prove you that we can both have a chance, I'm asking for only one date before you make your decision."

Rory looked at him and thought about it, a date was not some kind of long term engagement, she nodded before getting up and telling him she had to go, she gave him her phone and told him to call.

* * *

"So what were you doing?" Lorelai asked her as the maid was giving them their coats.

"Just watching a movie."

"Cool, now let's go home, oh gosh! Look!" she said pointing to Logan who was in the centre of the room with a blonde girl whose arms were thrown around his neck. Even if Rory acted as if it was nothing, she now knew that Logan was a player and what she had seen in his eyes earlier was a trick of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay, I lost my grandmother on Sunday and my laptop is still being fixed.

**Chapter 5**

**_Three weeks later_**

"Isn't it my sweet and beautiful Mary?" someone said as soon as Rory had opened the door of her dorm, she jumped into the arms of Tristan Dugrey. He laughed and hugged her back. "I've also missed you Ror, how are you?"

"I'm fine! I'm so happy to see you, what brings you to Yale?"

"I was meeting the parents in Hartford and I thought you wouldn't mind me coming to see you. You would have killed me if you had known I came to Hartford and didn't visit you."

"You're right about that, I would have killed you, listen I was about to go out to get a cup of coffee, are you coming?"

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to get between a Hayden and her coffee." he said as he watched her take her jacket, cell and keys. "Don't bother to take your wallet, it's on me today."

"Daddy finally gave you more money?"

"You could say that, but I think it's more in the lines of daddy finally realizing that I'm not the screw up he thought I was during high school. He has finally realized that I actually grew up and became more responsible and it's all thanks to you."

"Please don't give me credit for that, it's your own doing, I've got nothing to do with that. So have you found someone in Harvard?" Rory asked him with a smile, changing the topic of their conversation. She did not like it when he said things like that, it always made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Kinda, she's in my business class but there's nothing between us. She was seeing someone when we met but they broke up a few months ago and I don't know if I should make a move on her or not."

"If you like her then go for it." Rory said with a smile as she sat at a nearby table after having gotten their coffees. "That's what you did with me, you asked me out until I gave in."

"True but it was different with you."

"Dugrey when did you become a scared little boy? The guy who's my best friend has never been scared of asking out a girl."

"Yeah, but she's kind of special."

"Then why didn't you tell me about her sooner? I know there's the whole ex thing, but we were friends before dating."

"Don't worry Mare, I would have asked for your help at some point. You're the only one I call for dating advice."

"You're so nice." she said standing up to hug him. "I love you Dugrey."

"Yeah, me too." he replied hugging her back. They were about to leave when they bump into Logan and his friends. Rory met his eyes before quickly looking away, she wrapped her arm around Tristan's arm, before quickly introducing them to each other. As soon as it was possible, she made up some lie and they left. "Would you mind explaining me why I could cut the tension with a knife?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You and that Logan dude and don't say nothing."

"He asked me out, kissed me and about ten minutes after I saw him with a blond girl with her arms around his neck. I texted him to tell him to forget about what happened and not call me."

"That's pretty harsh."

"Not really, I could have sent Emily Gilmore after him, he got off quite easily."

"Like you did after we broke up." he said, making her smile. But there was still that little shadow in her eyes and unfortunately there was nothing he could do to help her.

* * *

Rory looked at the clock which was over the entrance of the Yale Daily News, she closed her eyes a few seconds, she need to rest her eyes a little. She has been working non stop on an article she had to hand over first thing in the morning. She sighed and opened her eyes, she let out a small scream when she saw Logan standing in front of her desk.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she said, having recovered from her scare.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention, I just want to talk."

"Well, it's close to midnight, I've got no coffeine in my body and I'm tired so it'll have to wait."

"Yeah, like always. When I call you or when we meet that's what you say, I just want to talk."

"Okay, since being nice isn't working I'm going to make things clear once and for all, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Was that clear enough for you?"

"Why? What did happen between the moment you left and the moment you texted me?"

"Nothing special, I had just realized that once a playboy always a playboy. Listen, we've just shared a kiss, not sworn eternal love or some other thing like that. And let's be honest, I'm sure you've find some other girl to warm your bed." she said with a cold smirk. He did not know why she was so cold with him, was she angry at him or was it something else?

"Listen Rory, for some reasons you're all I can think about and since that party at your grandmother's it's even worse. My sister even noticed it when she saw me after we came out at the end of the movie."

"Your sister? The girl you were with was your sister?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it as much as the other chapters, please keep reviewing. I know 65 persons get a message when I update and yet only 10 review. I just want to know if these people really enjoy my work.

And I'm working on a new GG fic, it'll go AU after the first episode of the 6th season. Lorelai and Rory never reconciliated and the Hayden got invoved in Rory's life, after some things happened. It'll of course be Rogan :)

Chapter 6

"Your sister? The girl you were with was your sister?"

"Yeah, of course, why?" he asked surprised, he was not undersanding what was happening. Rory shook her head and started to pack her things, muttering something about how stupid she was. "Ace?"

"No, listen this thing between us, whatever it's let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Logan, just drop it, okay. Like I already said we both want different things, I do commitment and you do bedmates, so it can't work between us. I don't even know if I can say us, I mean there's you and there's me, there's no us." she said, starting to ramble. Logan grabbed her by the hand and made her stop what she was doing so she could look at him. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face, so he could at her in the eyes.

"I know, I have a certain reputation but for some crazy reasons I want to see what it's like to date one girl."

"But why do you want me? There's nothing special about me, I'm a normal girl, I don't even have the same figure or mensurations as all your girls."

"I don't care about this kind of things, you attract me because you're smart, beautiful, you don't care about my name or money and you know how to take down a peg or two. Nobody before you had ever done that." he said with a smile.

"You'll get bored pretty quickly."

"No I won't, why don't you let me show you."

Rory's eyes locked with Logan's in some kind of staring contest, who would look away first. Growing tired of this little game, she looked away.

"This is a yes or no question." Logan sad, seeing how uncertain she was. He would not be able to explain why he was so insisting about her agreeing to go on a date with him. Usually he would have given up and moved onto the next girl but not this time because he felt like if he gave up he would let something pass him by. "Listen all I'm asking for is a date, and I never do that. Believe me, usually females are the ones who come to me, not the contrary."

"Then why are you not doing it? I don't do one night stands like you do." she said before leaving him there, once again. She knew it was a low thing to do but she had nothing that could interest him and the same thing could be said about him. Rory turned around the corner of the corridor leading to her dorm when she changed her mind and went to the parking.

* * *

Rory let herself in her house and quickly typed the digital code of the alarm. When she heard noises coming from behind, she turned around and saw Lorelai standing at the end of the hall.

"I'm only half reassured that you aren't a theft who broke into the house."

"Why only half reassured?" she asked her as she went to kiss her mother.

"Because as your mother, I tend to be worried when my daughter who loves school comes home in the middle of the night and in the middle of the week. So what's up?"

"Nothing, listen I just want to sleep at the moment, could we please postpone this conversation?"

"Okay, but are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I'll be." she smiled before going upstairs under her mother's worried gaze. Rory let herself fall on her bed and closed her eyes; not even bothering to change

* * *

Logan walked into his dorm room quite angry, every time he tried to get Rory to talk to him, to agree to go out with him she ran away. He was growing tired, why couldn't she just accept the fact that he was attracted by her and he wanted to try to have something with her. He walked towards his fridge and took out a soda just has Colin came out of his room.

"What's wrong this time?"

"What's wrong with me that makes her run? I mean I make out with her and ask her out, she says yes then the next day she texts me to tell me she has changed her mind. I finally got her to talk to me but she of course ran away, I'm tired of always running after her." Logan said without even stopping to take a breath, which was abnormal.

"I don't know what's happening to you, but it's not really you, you don't run after girls, girls run after you. Why don't you just give up and find another girl, you know, one that will jump in bed with you more easily."

"I don't want her just for that, I want more from her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it myself, maybe I'm ready to commit to one girl." He said softly, knowing Colin would have a stroke or something like that and he was not disappointed by his reaction.

"FINN!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan was eating his breakfast when Finn who had just woken up came to sit on the stool next to his.

"So is what Colin told me last night true?"

"What? If it's about Rory then yes."

"What's so special about her that makes you want to give up on the female population of Yale? Is she really that good in bed?"

"I don't know, she takes me down a peg when I need it and she doesn't care about who I'm, probably because she knows she's better than me, not because she's rich. She's better than me because a simple cup of coffee makes her happy and she actually cares about people. I've seen the way she acts with people when she's talking with them, she's listening to them and she actually cares about what they're saying, she's not pretending. I don't know how I can explain it, every time I see her or even touch her there are sparks, it's special."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Right now, I don't know." Logan said with a smile as he finished his coffee. He stood up and went to put his cup in the dishwater and to throw the half eaten bagel. "I went to her dorm last night before coming back here, her roomate told me she is gone to Harford and then she yelled at me. It's my fault apparently if she left."

"Man, this is too complicated. Just give up and if you really want to commit to someone, I'm sure you could easily find a girl, just take your pick."

"I want her, she's special."

"Then, go after her. Get into your car and go to Hartford."

"I can't really barge into her house like that, unannounced..."

"Not only you can, but that's exactly what you're going to do. You have to show her how serious you're, and your past isn't really brilliant in the dating department."

"I know, I know, why everyone keeps saying that?"

"Because it's true, no one is making it up. Now go get ready, your girl is probably waiting for you."

"She's not my girl." Logan said as he left the living room. Finn smiled as he watched his best friend put on his jacket and leave without a word, he went to the mini bar and took out a bottle of scotch. He needed a little reward after the work he has done.

* * *

Logan rang the bell and waited until someone answered with his head down and his hands in his pants pockets. He had never been so nervous about something in his entire life, he did not know whatever Rory had said anything to her parents or not. If she had then he was dead and the maid would slam the door in his face.

"Hello Logan" A woman said as she opened the door and smiled. He looked at her surprised, she looked like Rory and she knew his name, which meant only two things, she was Rory's mother and she knew who he was. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm… is Rory here?"

"Of course, would you like to come in while I call her?"

"I don't want to bother."

"It's going to be okay, I'm sure you don't want to wait in your car. I've seen you waiting for half an hour before ringing the bell, nervous?" she asked him with a smirk as she let him in her house. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then, I'm going to get Rory. Take a seat, it could take time." And it did, about an hour. He had heard some cries coming from upstairs, it seemed like mother and daughter did not agree about his presence here, he was causing trouble between the two. He stood up and was about to leave when he saw Rory standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she sat.

"I came to see you obviously, I went to your dorm last night but Paris told me you went home."

"Yeah, I knew there was a chance you would do what you did, that's why I left. Why are you doing this, why can't you just accept that I don't want to go on that date with you?"

"Because I know you've felt this spark between us, I know you're afraid of getting hurt because of my past. I swear that I'm serious about this thing between us; I never thought I would want to be a relationship with someone unless I was forced to. Before meeting you I thought I would do commitment only when forced to marry some trophy wife my parent have found."

"Logan, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes and put me out of my misery." He said smiling, hoping he would convince her to accept with his smile.

"Okay, but you get only one date."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Steph asked Rory as soon as she had opened the door of her room. Rory who was wearing a dress she had bought in Paris with her mother during the Paris fashion week. The black dress stopped just above the knees, she had fallen in love with it as soon as she had seen it.

"I've got a date."

"A date, a real one?"

"Yes, with a man in a nice restaurant and all."

"Who's the lucky guy who has managed to convince you to go out with him."

"A certain someone." Rory said, knowing Stephanie would get mad if she knew Logan was her date. Steph would be angry with Logan if she ever learned she was going on a date with him. She has always told her that he was a womanizer and he was never going to settle down with a woman unless she trapped him. Rory had not even told Paris about Logan, even if she probably suspected he was her mysterious date, but if she did then she kept mum about it. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Of course, don't be late because of me, now off you go and I want all the details!" Steph told her with a smile. She opened the door and kept it open as she looked for something in her bag. She finally found what she was looking for and threw it at Rory who caught it by reflex, she almost dropped it when she realized it was a condom. She blushed and looked at Stephanie who was still smiling.

"Nothing is going to happen..."

"That's what I always say and yet that's what always happens."

"Believe me Steph, it won't happen, as much as I like the guy, we will sleep in different beds tonight."

"Never say never." Stephanie quickly said before leaving. Rory looked at her retreating back, not knowing what kind of reaction she was supposed to have, she glanced at the condom in her hand before quickly putting it in her bag, you never know...

--

"So tell me, what is it like to be the son of Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Hell." Logan said with a smile as he watched Rory finish her chocolate cake and stare at his own cake. He pushed his half uneaten cake and watched her face light up. "It's more his heir than his son. Mithchum Huntzberger had children not because he wanted to but because he had to, if my sister had been a boy I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, I mean, look at me, I'm a girl and yet.."

"It's different; your grandparents don't expect you to take over the business like my family does for me. I wish things were like that for me, but I've accepted that my life has been planned for me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Rory said, even if she did not know why she was sorry for. It's not like it was her fault, she just felt sorry for him. She could not imagine living a life that has been planned for her before she was even born.

"You don't have to feel sorry, like I said, I've accepted my fate a long time ago." Logan said with a humorless laugh, Rory could see he was still bitter about it, and if she were him she would also be bitter. Without even really noticing it, Rory had put her hand over his and gave him a little smile. Logan smiled back and gave her hand a little squeeze before she removed it.

"Well, I'm sorry to break the mood but I need to go to the restroom to powder my nose."

"Of course." Logan said as he watched her take her bag. He suddenly got an idea, he took out his cell phone and started to type a message, he waited a few seconds before sending it. For the first time, he was scared of being rejected and he was going to use the most coward way to ask a girl to become his girlfriend, a text message.

Meanwhile, Rory was drying her hands in the bathroom when her cell rang, she quickly threw the paper in the trash and took it from her bag. She frowned as she saw Logan's name appear on the screen.

__

'I really like you Rory and I want to be able to call you my girlfriend after this dinner.'

Rory smiled, it was as if she was back in middle school, and the guy she liked was trying to see if she liked him except that he was using modern technology. She quickly typed an answer asking him why he was sending her a message instead of asking her face to face.

__

'I'm afraid of what your reaction will be. For the first time in my life I want to commit because you're one in a million.'

'But what's so special about me?'

'I don't know, you're just special and that's what I like about you. I can't explain it, so what do you think, girlfriend or not?'

'What are the perks of being your girlfriend?'

'I don't know, I've never done it but I'm sure I can be a great boyfriend if you give me the chance.'

'Is it worth the risk?' she asked him

'Yeah.'

Rory smiled as she looked at the screen, for the first time someone was asking her to take a risk and jump without a security net under her feet. Could she do that? Was she ready to take such a risk? The answer was yes, why not. For the first time she was going to do something without having planned it before.

'_Okay, just promise one thing.'_

'Anything you want.'

'Don't hurt me.'

'Never.'

Rory smiled as she read his answer and put her cell in her bag, time to meet her new boyfriend. Logan stood up as soon as he saw her walking towards him, his smile grew when he realized what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, not caring who saw them.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so as to put an end to all these flashback chapters, I'll skip months at the time from now. But don't worry it'll still be fluffy and all

Chapter 9

**Three weeks later**

Rory was still sleeping when someone opened her bedroom's door, she opened her eyes because of the light and was about to yell, but she did not because Logan was the one who had walked into her bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked him as she pushed her cover. "It's only ten! People are sleeping."

"Nope." he replied with a smile as he came to sit on her bed, giving her a coffee as he kissed her on the cheek. "Look at me, I was up and working at nine."

"You aren't normal! I'm starting to re-think this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing."

"Come on Ace, live a little, don't you realize all the amazing things you're missing because you're sleeping?"

"Then too bad because I'm going to miss them, I prefer smleeping."

"Ace, please."

"I said no, I'm tired so you either take off your shirt and..."

"I knew it!" he cried laughing, you're just trying to get me in your bed."

"Dream on." Rory replied laughing as she kissed him. "So are you taking off your shirt and getting under the cover? I want to sleep."

"Okay, okay." Logan smiled as he took off his shirt, pants and shoes before getting in Rory's bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her naked shoulder. "I love this commitment thing."

"Yeah, me too and you're a good boyfriend, which is quite surprising when we know it's your first time."

"Well it turns out to be good for the both of us."

"Mmmh." she said, Logan looked at her and smiled as he noticed she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Rory!" someone yelled as she threw the door opened. Rory groaned as she turned in the bed and buried her head in Logan's neck, why everyone kept waking her today, she thought bitterly. "Huntzberger?" the person said as she saw who shared her friend's bed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE?"

"Steph, shh."

"I won't shh until I know what's going on here!"

"We're trying to sleep." Logan said as he finally opened his eyes. Stephanie was glaring at him and she looked like someone about to kill him. He moved his numb arm, and stretched out.

"But why are you sleeping in Rory's bed? She doesn't even like you. She's not that kind of girl!"

"Listen, we'll explain everything tonight, right now go back to your room." he said as he threw her a pillow and closed his eyes. Stephanie let out a loud sigh before she left, Logan felt Rory move and shaking him. "Not again. What do you want?"

"Who do you think Stephanie is going to kill first, you or me?"

"I will be the first one to be killed."

"And why?"

"Because my name is Logan Hunzberger and I've got a certain reputation, if you see what I mean." he said with a smile, but he was surprised by the reaction he got from Rory who slowly pushed his arms away and got up. He watched her bemused as she was putting her trousers on, and she was picking up his clothes to put them on the bed. "Ace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remember that I have a paper to write for my economic class. I don't want to kick you out, but ..."

"You're kicking me out. Rory, I know my past is kind of ..."

"Your past is what it's, there's nothing we can do change, right?"

"Yeah, but I hate it when you're annoyed by it every time it's mentioned." Logan said as he sat up on her bed to look at her. "I was trying to crack a joke but I obviously I don't have a very developped sense of humor."

"I'm sorry Logan, I don't know why I've reacted like that. I know all there's to know about your past but yet I can't help it if I feel a little heartache, it's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not stupid, not at all." he said as he caught her hand. "I would feel exactly like you do if I were you. But you've got to stop feeling like that, because it's all in the past and I'm committed to our relationship and you. You've got to believe me." he stroked her cheek and smiled as he saw her start to relax a little. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I need to take a shower and work a little, but we can grab a cup of coffee in an hour or have dinner later."

"Sure, and from the restaurant we can go to the bar to meet up with Stephanie." he said as he watched her nod. He got out of the bed and got dressed under her eyes, smiling as he caught her beating her lip. "Seeing something you like?" he asked Rory, knowing she would hate his teasing.

"No, I was just wondering how an ego like yours can be contained in a body like yours."

"Like mine?" he asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, a featherweight." she said laughing, as he threw a small cushion at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I update sooner :) .

Chapter 10

* * *

"Are you going to stop moving like that? There's nothing to be scared, remember my mother is the one who made me come down to talk to you."

"Does that mean she likes me?"

"I didn't say that, but she doesn't hate you, which is a good thing! You should be more worried about my father." she said, almost cringing as she saw the look of horror that passed over his face. It was as if he was re-thinking what they were about to do, meet her parents. "But don't worry; I'm sure everything is going to be fine."  
"For some reason, I don't share your point of view. I've never done this whole let's meet the parents, so I'm allowed to be nervous, to freak out and I don't know what else."

"It's going to be okay." Rory said with a smile as Logan parked into her parent's driveway. "If something goes wrong we'll leave, I promise and remember things went well when I met your sister."

"But that was different; it was my sister, not my parents."  
"Yeah, now let's go."

"I'm scared." Logan said, still not moving whereas Rory had already opened the door. He sighed and got out of the car, locking it as he joined his girlfriend who was waiting for him at the door.

"Let's do it." Rory smiled and rang the bell. Lorelei was the one to open the door, she immediately took her daughter in her arms and smiled to Logan who looked so nervous that she thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"No need to have a heart attack blondie, nobody is going to kill you during this dinner. We're just going to share a nice meal and get to know the man our daughter is dating, and don't worry we're nice people." Lorelai told Logan as she realized how nervous he was. "We should probably move, Chris is waiting for us in the living room, he's probably nursing his second Scotch."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! Your father is going to question your boyfriend and that's why he's in the living room getting our drinks ready. Logan, I believe you like scotch, don't you? Well let's join him in the living room!" she said in an over excited voice as she went into the living room. Logan and Rory looked at each other, both afraid but not of the same thing.

"Logan, I'm sure there's nothing to be scared of. My mom is probably having fun by making you feel nervous, you don't have to worry. My father will just make sure you're good enough to date his little girl and then we'll move on and this diner will be forgotten."

"I hope so." He said as he followed her to the living room where her parents were. Lorelai smiled at the couple before Rory introduced her boyfriend to her father. She watched as a disapproving frown passed over her husband's face, she let out a relieved sigh as she realized no one but her had seen it.

"We should move to the dining room before the supper gets cold. I'm going to put the dinner in the oven and Rory, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"No, I don't." Rory answered as she followed her mother in the kitchen, thinking it would be alright to let her father and her boyfriend alone in the same room. They had gotten along while she was there, so why would they not get along while she was not present?

"Why are you with my daughter?"

"What?"

"I've asked you a question, a simple one, so why are you dating her?"

"I like her, we have fun…"

"Fun? It's interesting how you've just confirmed my opinion about how you're unworthy of dating my daughter; she's too good for you. You're looking for fun, whereas Rory isn't.

"Wait, you don't even know me, how can you judge me like that? We've met only forty minutes ago."

"I don't need more time to know you, I know how guys like you are."

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah, don't think I don't know about your reputation. Everybody in society knows about it, it's not a secret that you like changing your bedmates, and usually they don't last long …"

"Listen, we all make mistakes and I've made more mistakes than I care to count, but this things between Rory and I, is not one. I like to think I make her happy, because honestly she makes me happier than anyone else has ever made me feel. I know she's the one for me, she has been able to look past my name, my look, and money, something no one else has ever been able to do. I think I can fall for her." Logan said with a smile. "Your daughter is amazing."

"I know, why do you think I'm trying to protect her?"

"The one you should worry about is me."

"What?"

"Rory can hurt me much more than I can hurt her. I'm afraid she'll wake up one day and realize she can do much better than me and break up with me."

"I don't think it's going to happen, Rory likes you as much as you like her. For the moment you have my blessing, but I can withdraw it, it's only temporary."

"At least, I've got it for now. That's all that matters; Rory wants us to get along and I want to give her that because I know it will make her happy."

"You might not be such a bad guy after all." Chris said with a little smile as he got up and shook his hand. "We should probably join the girls before they start imagining the worse."

"Which would be?"

"That I killed you and I'm burring your body in our back garden, next to the body of Rory's last boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

I might update soon again, if France wins their game (I'm a huge football/soccer fan like 95 of European plp) and I don't fail at my 2 translations exams lol.

Chapter 11

Three months later

"Logan we shouldn't do this." Rory said as he was kissing her neck and trying to remove one of the straps of her dress.

"Why not? We both want it, so why not simply do it?"

"Because anybody could walk into the room, this is a party organized by your parents and both set of my grandparents are present." she said as she pushed him away and sat up.

"This has never stopped you before, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! I just don't want to sleep you right now. Why is it so hard to accept that?"

"I know you're lying to me, I just want to know what's bothering you. You've been acting weird ever since you came back from your week end at home; did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened!" Rory said clearly unnerved by his behavior. She pushed him away and tried to get off the bed but he caught her by the arm and made her sit down. He was not going to let her leave his room without having talked about what bothered her.

"Come on, Ace, we both know that's not truth, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"You want me to tell you what's wrong?"

"Of course." He said, relieved to see she was finally going to share with him what has been bothering her for the past week.

"But I don't want this to end." She whispered as she looked at him.

"This? What do you mean?"

"Us, I don't want what we have to end."

"It won't end, come on, just tell me what it's. You can trust me." Rory smiled sadly as she settled on the bed so she could face him.

"While I was home, I realized something during a conversation I had with my mother."

"What?"

"I have feelings for you..."

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that?" Logan asked bemused as he was still holding her hand in his, even though she had tried to removed it.

"I love you. Now you can break up with me. I'm ready." She said, preparing herself for the worst.

"I'm not going to break up with you."

"You aren't? Why?" she asked him, not understanding him.

"Because I love you too." Logan smiled at Rory, and almost laughed when he saw her face go from being shocked to being happy.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You aren't saying that to get lucky, are you?"

"No, but if I get lucky, it'll be more than happy." He said as he leaned to kiss her. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and laid on the bed, taking Logan with her.

"Wow, wow, wow." Rory kept saying as Logan laughed.

"I think, I've got it by now. But you're right, I think we've established some kind of record."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go for another round?" he asked her with a smirk as he leaned over her and started to kiss her neck and tickling her, but he stopped as soon as the door opened. Logan, by reflex, put the sheet over their naked bodies. He hid her face with his body and yelled 'no' but it was too late, his father and Rory's grandfather's had already walked into his room.

"Oh god!" Richard said when he saw what was happening, he turned his back and apologized before quickly leaving, followed by Straub.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get dressed, get rid of that girl and go apologize to Richard and Straub."

"Dad..."

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you, get dress and join me at the party. You'd better not humiliate me again, I think you've done enough of that for the evening."

"Yeah, humiliate you, because you're the one who's been caught naked in a bed."

"No but you're my son and everything you do has an effect on me, the business and the family, now get dressed." Mitchum said angrily before leaving the bedroom.

Logan moved and let out a curse, Rory would have laughed if the people involved had not been her and her boyfriend. She hugged Logan and kissed his cheek before getting out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her, while she was looking for her clothes. Logan sighed and got up, he also need to get dressed and face his parents and her grandparents. He was just thankful that no one had seen her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault, we should have been more careful."

"Yeah, I'm calling you as soon as I get out of here."

"Alright, I'm going to spend an hour or two here before returning to Yale. You're coming over tonight?"

"Of course." He said with a smile as he leaned to kiss her. "Love you Ace."

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

I know I said I would update sooner but my week wasn't that great and on Friday, the Netherlands team humiliated France after Italy in football :'( . Yes, I'm a huge football fan :D

**Chapter 12**

"So is it true?" Lorelai asked her daughter as soon as she saw her walking into the ballroom and joining her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you do, something about your grandfathers catching Logan with one of his special friends." Lorelai said with a smirk as she watched her daughter blush. "Don't worry they don't know it was you, there are only 4 persons here who know what was happening in that room. Unfortunately for you, your father is one of them."

"He knows?"

"Of course, you don't honestly think it was going to remain secret, do you? It's the talk of the party, Logan Huntzberger humiliating his parents by getting caught in a bed with some girl."

"Why everybody keeps saying he humiliated them? He's the one who got caught, as far as I'm concerned he's the one who's been humiliated."

"Yeah, but that's not how it works in society. Don't worry, it will be replaced by another 'scandal' soon."

"Yeah, listen, mom, I've got to go and see how Logan is doing."

"Alright, just make sure your grandmothers don't see you together."

"Why?"

"For your reputation, honey. They'll be scared of what being seen in Logan Huntzberger's company will do to your reputation."

"Wait until they learn about us then." She said bitterly before she left her mother and joined Logan who was on the other side of the room, drinking what appeared to be his second glass of scotch. She put her arm on his and smiled, but he did not return her smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm not feeling well."

"Did your father tell you something?"

"My father never talks, he yells, there is no in-between with the man."

"Was it about what happened in your room?"

"Yeah, he wanted to lecture me about acceptable behaviors, and apparently sleeping with your girlfriend during a boring party isn't one of them."

"I'm sorry Logan, it's my fault. If I hadn't…"

"No Ace, don't think that. I don't regret what happened in that room and I don't want you to regret it either. It's not your fault if my father is an ass."

"Logan…" she started to say before she was interrupted by her Gilmore grandmother who was almost running towards them, she smiled awkwardly at Logan before taking her arm. She clutched her arm and made her walk away. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure, you aren't going to be his next conquest."

"Grandma, what are you talking about? We're just two friends talking to each other."

"That's not what it looked like from the other side of the room."

"I don't care about that!"

"Well you should! Now stop acting like a child, smile and go make conversation with the right people."

"I don't want to talk to _your _friends, I want to talk to mine, don't you understand?"

"Rory, you need to understand how our world functions. Being seen with Logan Huntzberger is bad, his boy is bad news."

"How can you say that, do you even know Logan?"

"I know his reputation and that's enough."

"Good thing, I'm not like you then." Rory said coldly as she made her grandmother let go of her arm. "I'm going home; suddenly I don't feel like staying here."

"Rory! You aren't going anywhere, you're going to…"

"Do nothing! I don't want to stay here anymore. I just want to go home and believe me you don't want me to stay here. If you think Logan is bad news, then you've seen nothing, don't underestimate me. I'm going to say goodbye to mom and dad and then I'm leaving, don't try to stop me." She glared at her grandmother one last time before she left her grandmother standing there. From where she was Rory could see Logan's worried face, she shook her head, mentally telling him not to come.

* * *

Logan knocked three times on Rory's door and waited for her to open the door, and hoping Paris was not there. He did not want to deal with an angry Geller, especially after the evening he's had. When he heard the locks, he opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey." She said as she took his hand and made him walk into her room. They immediately went to her bedroom, so as to avoid dealing with Paris in case she came home.

"You look worst than I do and yet I had to deal with Mitchum."

"It's nothing, just my grandma wanting me as far away from you as possible. According to her, you're bad news."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't care." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and maid her head on his shoulder. "I just want to sleep and forget about what happened tonight."

"You really want to forget what happened?"

"Not everything." She said with a smile as she straddled him. "I'm happy about what happened between us, despite everything else."

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm updating in the afternoon, because I'm going out tonight like the rest of the country (and I wouldn't be able to update untilk newt week). Fete de la musique (World music day for you wherever you're in the world LOL). A whole night with live concerts everywhere in France !

Chapter 13

Six months later

"I hate this! It's horrible! What am I going to do? I don't want to share a room with some crazy girl." Rory said whining, as she lay on Logan's bed.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"Says the guy who lives off campus."

"The perks of being a senior."

"Shut up!" she said as she buried her head in a cushion. Logan laughed and tried to

take the cushion from her hands but she was holding it firmely over her head. He lay next to her, his arms curled around her and she felt him nuzzling into her neck. "Will you help me to find a new roommate?"

"No."

"No?" she asked surprised as she pulled away to look at him. "Why not? It's your duty as a boyfriend, haven't you read the manual I got you at the beginning of our relation?"

"You don't understand, I don't want to help you to look for a roommate because I want to be your new roommate."

"What?"

"I want you to move in with me. Look around you, this place is too big for one person alone; I want you to live with me."

"But we've been together for a year."

"Yeah and we love each other, which is the most important thing. And we spend most of our time together, so it's not like it's going to change any time soon."

"Living together and spending time together are two different things, are we ready for that?"

"Yeah, I want to live with you and you don't want you to live with a crazy roommate."

"But these two reasons aren't good enough; I don't want us to rush things."

"Come on Ace, I love you and I want to live with you, I want to wake up and go to sleep with you by my side."

"Logan this is a major step in a relationship."

"Yeah and I'm ready to take it." he told her with a smile as he took her hands in his. Rory looked at their joined a few seconds, making a mental pro and con list, and so far the answer seemed pretty clear. "Ace?"

"Shh, I'm thinking."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." Logan said trying to hold back a laugh. He got up and went to the kitchen to make a little snack. He was turning his back to the bedroom as he was now making coffee for Rory. He almost jumped in the air when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "What's up?"

"I've made my decision."

"And what is it?" he asked her, holding his breath, while he waited for her answer.

"My father is going to kill you."

"I don't mind, he can kill me any time he wants as long as you live with me." Logan said with a smile as he turned around to take her in his arms. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too."

"It's going to be so great, the two of us living together."

"Yeah, but how are we going to carry on hiding it from our families? It's easy to hide a relationship but it's going to be harder to hide the fact that we live together."

"I know, I've already thought about it. Stephanie has moved in a new flat, she has one spare room; you're going to 'move in' with her this year. I asked her if she could cover up for us, and she said no problem."

"Wow." She said looking at him amazed. "You weren't kidding when you said you've thought about everything. If you had told me about it sooner you could have spared me the trouble and worry of finding a new roommate."

"I learned it last week, and I was thinking about us moving in together, I just needed time to put everything together. Sorry?"

"It's going to take more than a simple sorry to get you out of trouble."

"I'll think about it, but you can start asking for forgiveness by bringing me a cup of coffee and giving me your snack." Logan laughed and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and gave her his snack while turning on the coffee maker.

* * *

"So why did you want to meet me for?" Chris asked Logan as the waiter gave him the menu.

"I asked Rory to move in with me and she agreed."

"And you asked me to meet you for lunch just so you could tell me that? Do you honestly think I didn't know about it? Because I did, Lorelai told me about it as soon as she had hung up with Rory."

"She told her about it only yesterday evening." Logan said surprised as Christopher smiled. "And yet you haven't tried to put a hit on head because I'm going to live with your daughter."

"Logan, you've been dating Rory for quite some time now and I'm not stupid. I know you sleep with my daughter even if I tried hard to pretend it wasn't the case. I really wanted to kill you after that party at your parents when her grandfathers and your father caught you naked in a bed. I've realized that you are both in love and so far you've always kept your promise not to hurt her."

"I will never hurt Rory."

"I know." Chris said as the waiter came back to take their orders.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay, I had problems with Internet. I'm going to Paris for a week on Monday or Thursday and even if I'm taking my laptop with me I don't know if I'll be able to update until I come home.  
I'll post updates on my lj if you're interested

Chapter 14

Six months later

"Logan, you finally showed up to an appointment after having cancelled it five times. I've got to say I'm impressed you managed to find an hour to meet me."

"What can I say, I've been busy."

"Of course, busy going after every girl wearing a short skirt." Mitchum said coldly. "I hope you're enjoying it while it lasts because as soon as May comes you'll be on a plane for London."

"What are you talking about? May is in less than three weeks, have you lost your mind?"

"Not at all. I've put up with your childish behavior for too long now, as soon as you graduate you'll be in the first plane leaving for London."

"You can't do that!" he said angry as he stood up and walked in front of the chair he had been sitting on.

"Not only I can, but that's what I'm going to do. I'm tired of you acting like a child, time to grow up, and become a man. You're going to become the CEO of the Huntzberger group, and I won't let a kid run a billion dollars company."

"You can't send me away from all I've always known. Please don't do that, I can't leave yet." Logan said begging, a first time for him. He has never done it before because until now he never cared about this type of things. He could not leave her behind. "If you want to send me you can send me next year, just not this year."

"No, next year you'll working in our HQ in New York."

"What do you mean next year?"

"You'll be staying there for a year."

"No! I won't go."

"You'll, we both know it. You should have thought about it sooner."

"Dad, please don't do this. If you ever loved me then show it and send me to New York and not London."

"I'm sending you to London because I love you."

"Of course you do! Fuck you!" Logan said angry as he threw all the things that were on his father's desk. He put his head between his hands, he was going to lose his Ace, he was sure of it now."

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that."

"That's all you deserve, I hate you. Don't you realize you're about to destroy my life by taking everything away from me?"

"Stop acting like you're going to die."

"Have you thought that maybe I'm acting like that because I feel like I'm going to lose all the things that matter to me?"

"There'll be girls, parties and booze as you like to call it." Mitchum said as he stood up too and walked towards his desk to pick up a file he gave to Logan. "You leave two days after your graduation."

"And what if I don't go?"

"You won't like the consequences of your actions. If you think your life is hell right now then you've seen nothing yet, believe me you've seen nothing. I can easily make your life hell." Logan looked at his father, his eyes full of hatred. He kicked a file which was on the floor and left his father's office, he could hear people talking about him and his father and the fight they just had. He glared at a person who was looking at him and probably talking about him. He needed to get out of this building and go back home to be with Rory. He wanted to spend as much with her as possible before losing her for good, because he was pretty sure that was going to happen.

* * *

"Logan is that you?" Rory asked as she heard a noise coming from the living room. She put her book down the bed before getting out of it and walking to the living room. She suddenly stopped as she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the minibar and he reeked alcohol. "Logan what are you doing? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"Change of plan, have you seen my bottle of scotch? The one I've been keeping for when my life becomes hell."

"What happened?"

Logan laughed bitterly as he poured a drink for himself. He put the bottle back in its place and took a swing of his scotch. "Do you want any? Because it's really good, I should have opened this bottle sooner."

"Logan, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to tell you yet, I want to spend another day of happiness before it's over for good."

"What are you talking about? Logan you've got to tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please."

"What do you want me to tell you? That my father is such a heartless bastard that he doesn't care about my life or the people I love? That he is sending me to London for a year, is that what you want to hear?"

"What? I don't understand." Rory said as she put her hand on his arm to make him stop walking. She put both of her hands on his face to get him to look at her, she stroked his cheek softly. "You've got to tell me what happened, you're scaring me."

"My father is sending me to London as soon as graduation is over. I don't want to leave you, but if you want to break up with me, I would understand. You don't want to have a part time boyfriend, what would be the perks of having a boyfriend if you don't see him?"

Rory did not say a word, she just stared at Logan, silently crying


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, I'm back from my holidays in Paris which were amazing, even tough I had food poisining for 2 days. I met 2 of my internet friends that I've known for years and I went shopping, now I'm broke. But it's normal after buying clothes from Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Newman and Esprit lol

Chapter 15

"Logan, I don't want to break up with you. I don't care if you're going away for a year. I love you." she said as she took his face in her hands. The first few minutes after he had made his announcement, she had been dumbfound, she could not talk. She felt like she was going to lose him, but then she realized that she would not lose him since they were in love. "We can make it, my family has a jet plane and if I can't use it then I'm sure I can buy a ticket."

"Rory, we're going to be separated for a year, 12 months and 365 days. Do you realize what could happen during this time apart? A lot of things."

"I don't care! I love you and I don't want to live knowing you're not mine anymore." she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to leave me like that. I know we can make things work, we will see each other as often as possible."

"I don't know, it's going to be hard..."

"It will make us stronger then. I know you're the one for me and I refuse to give up on you, on what we have."

"I'm the one? What do you mean?"

"That if you ever ask me to marry you I'll say yes in a heartbeat. Logan, what we have is special, amazing and I don't know what other adjectives. I know you don't see it, but you're a good guy Logan, never let anyone tell the contrary." Rory said with a smile as he looked at her. "I'm not lying; you're one in a million."

"Why did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing special, you're just amazing; everybody can see it but you. Logan I want to be with you, and I don't care if you're spending a year in London."

"Marry me." Logan suddenly asked Rory. She looked at him surprised, she was not expecting him to propose even if he was going to graduate soon.

"Logan..."

"Let me explain, I love you and like you said I'm the one for you. It can be a promising ring, long engagement or whatever else you want. When I got out of my father's office I thought it was the end now I just want it to be the beginning of something new for us. I love you and I want you to be my wife someday, not now obviously unless you want it, but after my year aboard and you're finished with Yale."

"Yes, yes I want to marry you." She said with a smile as she jumped in his arms. She kissed him and rested her forehead against his. "Where is my ring?"

"It's in my sockets drawer."

"Are you serious? You really have a ring in there?"

"Of course, but I wasn't planning on using it so soon. I put it there because I knew you wouldn't look there and I was planning on using it on your graduation day. I had the whole thing planned; I was going to take you to the top of the Empire State Building and get down on a knee and propose. But don't worry, you'll get a real proposition and I won't tell you about it." Logan said happilly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory smiled and leaned to kiss him.

"I can't believe I'm engaged, my mother is going to be so happy and my father…"

"Is going to bury me next to one of you ex-boyfriend's tomb, I know, I know."

"Don't worry he won't do anything to you. You're going to make an honest woman out of me after all."

"Yeah, wonderful. The guy's got countless hit men on speed dial."

"Oh stop being a drama queen, my father loves you. You spend more time with my father than me when you stay with me at home. It'll be okay, I promise, now, we just need to find a way to make sure no one but my parents and our friends learn about this new development."

"I've already thought about it and it's going to be quite easy, easier than you think."

"Yeah, of course. It's quite easy to hide a ring on the most important finger."

"Rory, could you please let me finish my sentence? If you don't want your grandparents to know about us yet, you can wear your ring on a necklace. I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you want to get married tomorrow and thus elope then alright. If you want to keep it hidden until we tell your family then it's fine with me." Logan said with a smile as he kissed her. "We should go to sleep, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright."


	16. Chapter 16

After this chapter, there'll be only 2 chapters left that will take place in the past. :)  
Thanks to all the people who left a review, they really made me happy :D

Chapter 16

Six months later - London

Rory was laughing while Logan was tickling her, she wanted him to stop long enough for her to open the door.

"Logan you gotta stop, I can't unlock the door." she told him laughing as she turned around to look at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't stop?" he asked her with a smirk as he leaned towards her to kiss her. He took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door. He kicked the door closed as he led her to the couch, making her sit on it. Rory smiled at him, not understanding what he was trying to do, Logan smirked as he went to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Logan, what are you doing? We already had too much to drink at the restaurant."

"I know, but this isn't any wine, this is a vintage one. It's not the same thing." He told her as he filled her glass with a smile. "It's a special evening for us. I signed my first big deal which should convince my father that I'm good enough to be sent to our HQ in New York."

"I hope so." Rory said with a smile. "I'm tired of these trips between the US and London, I need you back at home, I need you to help to plan our wedding. This is the one thing I don't want to do alone or with my mother, this is _our wedding_." Logan took her in his arms and kissed her.

"You won't plan the wedding alone, I''ll be back soon to help you. I don't want you to do all the work." he said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink. Rory smiled back and stroked his check, she was hoping exactly the same thing.

* * *

"Do you know where my son is?" Mitchum asked Logan's assistant after having walked into the office, only to find it empty.

"No, he left earlier than usual."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Do you ever know what my son is up?" he asked her obviously angry. The assistant looked scared and nodded before he left. He hoped for his son's sake that he was home.

* * *

Rory was lying in Logan's arms in his bed, she was playing with her ring, lost in her thoughts. Noticing it, Logan smiled.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about graduation, in four months I'll be a Yale graduate."

"I know and you're going to do amazing things."

"You don't know that."

"I do, Rory you've had more articles published on the front page of the Yale Daily News than anyone else. And that's not because you're a Gilmore Hayden, all the big newspapers in New York will fight to have you even the Huntzberger's ones."

"Of course they will want me, the granddaughter of a supreme court judge and an insurance mogul and the fiancée of the Huntzberger's heir."

"Could you be more pessimist? Ace you're talented, I'm ready to bet you've got more talent in your pinky finger than I have in my whole body." he said laughing. Rory punched him in the shoulder .

"Stop making fun of me." she told him as she got up. "You'd better have a cup of coffee ready for me for when I get out of the shower."

"Don't you need someone to wash your back?"

"Sorry Logan, I don't, but I'll keep your idea in mind." she smiled at him as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

Logan was preparing two cup of coffees, one for him and one for Rory. He was looking for the sugar in one of the cupboards when the doorball rang. Logan gave up on his quest and went to answer to the door, hoping that whoever was behind the door would leave soon. He put everything down and walked into the living room, he opened the door and closed it as soon as he saw his father's face. What the hell was he doing there? He took several deep breaths and opened the door again.

"Hey dad." he said casually as he leaned against the doorframe to hide the interior of his flat. "What brings you here?"

"I don't know, I went to your office to talk about an important subject but oh surprise, you weren't there, even your assistant couldn't tell me where you were. Care to explain your irresponsible behaviour?"

"I don't think this is any of you business."

"I don't share your opinion, you're the one in charge of the HPH for Europe, I don't want an idiot to take over my business. I've worked hard all my life to make this campagny the best one in the media field and if you think I'm going to let a spoiled brat destroy all my work then you're more stupid than I think."

"If you're here to insult me you can leave." Logan said as he went into his room to change out of his boxers and tee-shirt. He was putting on his shirt as Rory walked into the room, she whistled as she watched his six pack abs.

"All these hours spent running at this house of pain have been usefull." she told him laughing as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I call it a gym club and you call it a house of pain, different words for only one same place, you should try it someday."

"Hayden Girls don't make sport." she yelled after Logan who had left the bedroom to let her change. She quickly put on a shirt and a skirt before following her fiancé. "After three years you should know about it." Rory took her cup of coffee as she went into the living room, she stopped walking when she saw Mitchum.


	17. Chapter 17

First it's Mitchum then the rest of the family...

**Chapter 17**

"Hello." Rory said looking at Logan who shrugged, he did not really know what his father was doing there.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, what a surprise to see you in my son's flat.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"Logan is my son as far as I'm concerned, what about you, what are you doing here?"

"Dad, this is none of your business, I'm not one to kiss and tell."Logan said sarcastically, he saw his father slowly lose his self control.

"Logan this isn't some joke, do you even know who she is?"

"After three years I hope I know my _fiancé._"

"Three years? What does it mean?"

"Let me introduce you to Rory Hayden, the girl you caught me in bed with and you called a tramp."

"I don't understand, you're engaged and we don't anything about it? Logan this is an important matter. Do you even realize..."

"Hey, I don't know if you've noticed it but I'm here, I'm not invisible. We told no one about us because you've just said it, things will take a turn for the worst. We're happy with the way things are between us. We'll tell our families about us as soon as we're ready and I'm almost done with school."

"But why wait so long? Don't you trust Logan, I know he 's got quite a reputation..."

"Don't you dare to say anything bad about Logan." she said angry. "You don't know him like I do, we would have told our families sooner if you hadn't sent him to London, so don't you dare to act like a good guy. Logan, I'm going to call my parents so I can tell them when my flight gets in."

"Sure, say hi to Chris for me."

"Count on me." she said as she kissed, taking the phone with her in the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Seriously dad, you've spent only two minutes with her and yet she hates you more that I do. Rory is the nicest girl I know, she is not the kind of girl who easily hates someone and yet you've gotten her to hate you after only two minutes in your company. It must be some kind of record, even for you."

"Don't forget I'm still your father. I'm the one who signs your cheques at the end of the month, so you'd better respect me."

"Or what? You'll transfer me to Europe? Oh no wait, it's already done, maybe next time it'll be Asia."

"Logan don't push me.

"Listen, you've almost destroyed the best relationship I've ever had, just for the pleasure of watching me suffer. I'm not going to let you destroy what I have with Rory, as soon as my year in London is over; I'll move back to the US and marry Ace.

"If you don't let me come home, then don't be surprised to find my resignation letter on your desk by the end of May. I've got more job offers than you can imagine, and I'm ready to work for Murdoch if that's what it takes to move to New York. I'm not going to watch Ace suffer just because you don't know what love is. Rory is the only one who understands me and who has never judged me, she's the one for me, I'm going to marry her no matter, I'm even ready to have children with her. Do you realize what this means for me to say these words? I'm ready to give up on my heirloom for her, that's how serious things are between us."

"Don't you think you're taking things too far? Last time I talked to you you were more interested in partying than getting married and having a family. Do you really want to settle down because in our word there's no divorce, it's for life."

"You only see what you want." Logan said shaking his head. Mitchum was acting as if he had said nothing and he was just playing another game. "I've been off the market for three years, living with her for two years and I plan on marrying her as soon as she's done with Yale and has a job."

"Do you really want that? She's not some girl you can toss aside as soon as you're bored of her. She's high society, her grandfather is a supreme court judge."

"I know, but I don't care about that, it's not the name I'm in love with, it's Rory. If you don't see that then don't let me hold you back, the door is wide open. I've got things to do, Ace is leaving tomorrow and I want to spend as much with her as possible."

"We aren't done here." Mitchum said as he walked towards the door. Logan shook his head, his father will never understand.

"I know it, we can have lunch after tomorrow, once Ace is gone."

"I'll be at your office at noon on the dote, don't you dare to be late, we've got a lot to talk about."

"I know, bye dad." Logan said as he locked the door.

Keep on reviewing if you want to get more quick updates :)


	18. Chapter 18

Please keep on reviewing, I love reading about what your thoughts on the chapters :)

Chapter 18

"So is your father gone?" Rory asked Logan as she came out of his room.

"Yeah and I'm meeting him tomorrow, it seems like i've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Do you want me to be present?"

"No, I can take care of this problem and you've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Problem? Is that how you really see our relationship?" Rory asked him hurt. Logan seeing this, immediately took her in his arms to hug her. He kissed her forehead and tried to explain himself before things got out of hands.

"I'm sorry Ace, you know as well as I do that's not what I meant. It's just that I want to save you from having to suffer a horrible lunch date with my father, I don't want you to hear what he has to say. I know he's going to say hurtful things and I don't want you to hear them, I'm just trying to protect you. He can be blunt and heartless, the last thing I want is to see you cry because of him."

"I don't want you to be hurt either, I can always reschedule my flight, it's not like I can't afford losing 500. I'm pretty sure my parents would be more than happy to buy me another ticket."

"I know, but I would feel better, knowing you're as far away from London as possible when my old man gets mad. I'm just trying to protect you. I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I love you too." She said as she softly kissed him. "I just thought we would always live in our little bubble, with no one around us to question our love and relationship. For the past three years we've been happy, living with no pressure from our families and now…"

"Our little bubble is about to blow up. But it won't change anything for us, we'll always be together and we'll fight with your grandmothers about the wedding dress and the cake and god knows what else. I'll try to convince my father to keep mum about our engagement. I'm going to get him to keep this secret until your graduation."

"How do plan to do this?"

"I don't know yet but don't worry I'll find something." He told her with a smile as he made her sit on his lap. Rory grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "And I can always call you if I need something."

"Yes, we're in this together, but if he's yelling then please refrain yourself from calling me. I need my eardrums unimpaired, if you see what I mean."

"Don't worry I won't let the big bad wolf scare you by yelling."

"Good."

* * *

"Dad." Logan said in his business voice as he sat in front of him while the waiter was standing next to him so he could give him the menu.

"That's a nice surprise; you aren't late, that must be the first time for you."

"Sorry about that, there was traffic on the highway."

"You've never apologized for being late before, what is happening to you?"

"I've received strict orders from Rory before she got on the plane."

"Really? What kind of orders?" he asked smiling as he took a sip of his drink.

"Try not to piss you off and bite the bullet every time I want to tell you something mean or make a derogatory comment."

"Do you honestly think you're capable of doing so? It must be something written in your DNA."

"Rory made me promise to try really hard and that's what I'm planning on doing." Mitchum sat back in his chair and watched his son as he took another sip of his scotch. He smiled, enjoying seeing his son so ill at ease; it was the first time Logan was acting like that.

"So what do you want from me? Because knowing you, you aren't going to be nice with me without getting something in return."

"I need you not to say anything about me and Rory, at least until her graduation. We've planned everything, we're going to organize a little get together for our families and just announce our news."

"Have you thought to the reaction you might get from her family or even society?"

"Yes and we don't really care about it, we're happy and we're going to get married no matter what happens. We've been together for three years and we've never had any problem with being together. We've found the secret of happiness, live our relationship in the dark, I can't explain it, it's just the way it's."

"You do realize that your relation is going to cause quite a shock, the Hayden heiress and the Huntzberger's heir engaged. I can already see the headlines of every people magazine."

"Yeah and that's why Rory wants to find a job before the news gets out. She is afraid people will offer her a job because of who she's engaged to. "

"She wants to work?" he asked surprised, he hadn't expected this.

"Of course she does, Rory isn't going to become a trophy wife, I won't let her become one. She's got too much talent to be a stay at home mom"

"What has happened to you Logan? I've never seen you like that."

"Dad, I'm just happy, Ace makes me happy, she made me see things differently. She can take me down a notch like no one else, not even you."

"Then I hope I can meet her again soon and have a conversation about how she does that."

"Send me back to the US in March and you'll get to know her." Logan said with a smirk.

"We'll see."

End of the flashback

* * *

Here it is, the end of the flashback chapters, you've learned all there's to know about Logan and Rory's relationship , now time to announce their news to the family ...


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to update last Saturday but I had forgotten that I was going to sleep over one of my friends' house. And on Sunday, there was no way I could update, I went to a club the day before with my friends and we got home around 6 in the morning so I logically spent my Sunday sleeping LOL

* * *

Chapter 19

"Huntzberger open the door!" someone yelled as he was knocking rather loudly. Logan who was still in bed groaned and rolled over, putting his arms around Rory. She buried her head in his neck and fell asleep once again. Unfortunatly for the couple, the knocking continued for a few minutes before Logan got up. Whoever the person was, he was going to die, didn't people know he had just gotten back from London for good? He was still jet lagged and needed to catch up on his sleep, especially after the night he's had. He yanked the door open and glared at Tristan Dugrey who was standing on his doorstep smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked him angry. "It's only ten."

"And I've been up since eight, anyway you aren't the one I want to talk to, where is Rory?"

"In bed, she's still sleeping."

"It's alright, I can wait." Tristan said with a smirk that annoyed the hell out of Logan. It was the kind of smirk that meant I know something and you don't.

"Don't make any noise, you know where the food, the coffee maker and the TV are."

"Yeah, sleep well. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like kill you?" Logan asked before going back in the bedroom. He quickly took off his shirt and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Rory as he did so.

"Who was it?"

"No one, go back to sleep." he whispered. He kissed her quickly before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Rory woke up around noon, she looked at Logan who was still sleeping, she smiled as she removed his arms from her waist. She looked for her shirt on the floor and put it on, she walked around their bedroom and got her empety cup of coffee. She stopped walking when she saw Tristan sitting on her couch with his foot up on her table.

"Tristan what are you doing in my living room?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what? We saw each other last night, whatever you have to tell me you could have told me about it last night."

"Are you kidding?" he asked laughing. "I was as drunk as Finn last night, I could barely remember that I don't live in New Heaven."

"Not wrong. So what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Your grandparents are throwing a graduation party for you and I'll be your escort."

"What? When did you learn it?"

"Just before I left Hartford and when I got here I kind of forgot with all the alcohol I drank, but I remembered about it this morning. The party is tomorrow." he said quietly, knowing she was going to be angry and complain about the lack of time for shopping.

"Tomorrow? Do you realize how little time I've got to get ready? This isn't good, not at all, no one told me about this party, why no one told me about it? Why are you the one telling me about the party? Shouldn't my grandparents be the ones to tell me about it, why you?"

"I think I can easily answer to the last question, your grandmother is hoping we'll get back together. Emily is still hoping we'll start dating again, anyway, I'll pick you tomorrow at seven. You should call your mother, she has already bought a dress for you and she has an invitation for Logan."

"An invitation for Logan?"

"Yeah, Lorelai thinks you won't yell that much if Logan comes to the party. Now that I've delivered my message, I've got to go, see you tomorrow Ror." Tristan said as he got up, he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Logan whispered in Rory's ear as they were hiding behind a curtain the next day during the party. She smiled and kissed him, she loved hearing him say things like that, because she knew he meant every word and a woman needs to hear these words from time to time.

"Now stop trying to change the subject of our conversation, I saw that girl ogling you from the other side of the room and then five minutes later touching you every five seconds. You either tell her to stop or I'll be forced to make her stop, you're taken."

"Come on Ace, you know as well as I do that I don't care about that girl. I have done nothing and there is nothing to worry about it."

"I hate seeing women do that, I just want to kill her for putting her filthy hands on you."

"I know, but remember that you're the one who's going home with me." He said with a smile as he took her in his arms. He pulled away and played with the necklace around her neck before taking her engagement ring, and put it between them. "This ring represents our love and it's soon going to be around your finger along with a wedding ring."

"And you're going to have one too and I'll be the one to put it on your finger." she told him smiling as she leant to kiss him. Logan dropped the ring and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her even closer.

They were so engrossed in their kiss that none of them noticed Emily Gilmore standing a few feet away. She screamed when she saw her granddaughter in the arms of Logan Huntzberger kissing and touching.

See ya next week..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Richard along with the people around him ran as soon as they had heard Emily scream, thinking something was wrong. He reached his wife and stopped when he saw Rory in Logan's arms, no wonder why Emily had screamed.

"Grandma please let me explain, this isn't what it looks like."

"It's not what it looks like? Were you kissing him? Did he have his hands on your … on your… I can't even say it. Rory what were you thinking, Logan Huntzberger?"

"There's something you should know about us." Rory said as she looked at Logan who nodded, the time has come for them to reveal their little secret and say good bye to their almost normal life as a couple. "It would be better to move this to grandpa's office."

"Rory is right; you go into the office while I go look for my parents and Logan's parents." Chris said with a small smile for the young couple before he left. Logan took Rory's hand as their walked towards Richard's office.

"Now can you tell us what's going on?"'

"Mom, I think you should wait for the others to get here before you start asking them questions."

"Lorelai, do you know what's going on?"

"Yes and you won't get anything from me." Lorelai said just as Logan's parents and the Haydens walked into the room. They all waited until they were sitting before Rory started to explain the situation.

"Grandma caught me kissing Logan and she didn't react well. There's something that only mom and dad know about Logan and I." Rory said as Logan took her hand and smiled when he felt her engagement ring. She had probably put it on while her grandparents were busy trying to get information out of Lorelai and too angry to look at them.

"And what is it?"

"We're dating."

"What?"Emily cried as she looked at the couple who was still holding hands. She then looked at the people around her noticing her daughter and son in law were the only ones not surprised, Mitchum was not even a little bit surprised. "I don't understand, how long has this been going on?"

"Almost three years, we had seen each other several times at Yale and one evening we met formally we hit off and then we saw each other again during one of your parties. We started to date a few weeks after and we've been together since then."

"Before I left for London, I asked Rory to marry me and she said yes."

"What?" Shira and Emily cried as they stood up. Rory smiled shyly as she showed her engagement ring to all the people around them. Her grandmothers and Logan's mother took her hand to look at her hand, they all let out exclamations of surprise and happiness, making comments about Logan's good taste in jeweler.

"Excuse me but can I have my hand back." Rory said as Logan let out a small chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head, she blushed when she heard the eldest make comments about how cute they're.

"We need to make an official announcement about your engagement, Mitchum do you think you can take care of that? Oh my god, Richard what about our guests, we can't leave them like that, we need to tell them what's going on. "

"Emily we'll think about that later, we should concentrate on Rory's graduation party first." Richard said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll concentrate on her engagements later, right now we'll keep mum about it. The kids need to have fun tonight, not have to deal with the DAR women wanting to congratulate them."

"But..."

"Emily, I think Richard is right." Straub said agreeing with Richard while Francine was nodding.

"I guess you're right, we should probably go back to the party. Well let's go then." Rory watched her grandmother smiling as she completely forgot about the engagement party she was mentally planning.

"Let's go then." Logan said as he led Rory out of the office, without waiting for the others. He saw Lorelei wink at him, he smiled at her and laughed when he saw a small group of people near the office.

* * *

Finally! I'm sure that's all what you're thinking now :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"This should be weird but it's not."

"What, us dancing together or our families finally knowing about us?"

"Both, but what I don't understand is why everybody is looking at us like that." she said as Logan laughed. Rory glared at him, how could he laugh about such a thing? He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, Rory put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Logan was the one who pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers.

"They're all looking at us because we're dancing together and I've just kissed you passionately. The guys must be all wondering what the hell you're doing with me instead of being with them."

"And the girls must be planning my death and wondering what you're up to, dancing and kissing me. As for the other guys, you don't have to worry abou them, no one is better than you."

"Just what a guy likes to hear." he said smiling as they finished their dance. He took her hand and they went to the bar to get a little something to drink.

"Can you hold this for me, I need to go to the restroom."

"Sure." he took her glass with a smile and watched her walk towards the back of the house. He drank a sip of his scotch before he noticing a rather large group of women approaching him. Logan tried to ignore them but it became hard as one of them smiled to him and another one touched his arm.

"So what is it with you and Rory Hayden, is she your flavour of the week?"

"Or of the day, you know, since it's her graduation party and she needs someone to you know, dance." she said as she emphasized another 'you know' which greatly annoyed Logan. He decided to set them straight about him and Rory.

"I'm here for my fiancée's graduaton party."

"Your fiancée?"

"Yes, I'm engaged, in fact I've been engaged for about a year now. I'm sorry but I have to go my father." Logan said as he walked away and went to see his father who was next to the bar.

"Ambushed?"

"Yeah and thanks for saving me, I really appreciated your little smile while you were watching me be attacked by a group of society gold-digger."

"What did you want me to say or do? So how are you now that everybody knows about you and Rory?"

"Pretty good, at least no one tried to kill me or tried to convince Rory that I'm not good enough for her."

"Why would they think that, you're a Huntzberger!" Mitchum said not understanding why someone would say that of his son.

"Yeah and she's a Gilmore-Hayden, you know as well as I do that no one is good enough for her. She deserves the best and I didn't use to be the best."

"She has really changed you."

"Yeah and I'm glad she did." Logan said with a smile. He heard his cell ring and excused himself to answer it. "Hello?"

"Are you still in the ballroom?" Rory asked him. He looked around, trying to find her. "Stop looking for me, you'll draw attention on you."

"What are you up to?"

"A surprise, meet me in the poolhouse." she said before hanging up.

Mitchum was watching his son's puzzled face as he put back his cell in his pocket.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I've got to go, there's something I need to... I need to go." Logan quickly said before leaving his father to look at his back, trying to understand what his son doing.

Sorry for the little delay, but I might update less often, I'm back to uni and I'm already having tons of translations to do and new things to learn :'( . And let's not forget I just posted a new Veronica Mars fic so, I'll probably update every 10-15 days, sorry :(


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ace?" Logan asked as he walked into the poolhouse looking for his fiancée. He first looked into the living room and then bathroom before looking for her in the bedroom. When he saw her lying on the bed with a smile on her face and holding a bottle of champagne he smirked. "So this is why you brought me here. I thought you had said no more fooling around in your grandparents' house."

"Well I have changed my mind, come here now."

"I want you to tell me what's going on here before anything happens." he said as he pushed her a little when she got closer to him and started to play with the hem of his shirt. He caught her wrists and held them before him. "Stop, I want you to tell me what's going on."

Rory sighed and pushed him away, he was not fun tonight. She sat on the bed and tapped the space next to her, Logan smiled and sat next to her.

"Well, as you know I sent my resume to several newspapers in New York so we could be together there."

"Yeah and..."

"Yesterday I got a letter from the New York Times."

"No." Logan said as he took Rory in his arms and huged her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I think I do, but if you want you can tell me your news."

"No, you ruined my surprise."

"I'm sorry Ace, I was just so happy for you, the Times is your dream job. I'm just proud of you, you've worked your ass off to get this job, nobody deserves it more than you." he said as he hugged her. "Lorelai Hayden, the newest and best recruit of The New York Times."

"Leigh Gilmore would be more accurate. I don't want to use my real name because we both know what will be the headlines of Page 6 tomorrow."

"They will be about our engagements."

"Yeah, so from now I'll be Leigh Gilmore, not Lorelei Leigh Hayden."

"Okay. Now how about we open this bottle of champagne and drink a little to your success."

"Okay, but I didn't bring glasses with me so we going to drink from the bottle, like bad kids." Rory said with a smile as she watched Logan take the bottle from her hands and open it. He took a long gulp and passed the bottle to Rory who did the same thing.

"Do you want to get out of the country for the next few days?" Logan asked her as he laid on the bed and played with a lock of her hair.

"Why do you want to get out of the country?"

"Because tomorrow every newspaper in the country will be talking about our engagements, do you really want to be here when the news is broken?"

"Good idea, but I've got to meet with my future boss tomorrow to sign my contract, and I kind of need to be present to my graduation."

"Okay then, as soon as your graduate ceremony and your meeting are over I'm taking you away, just the two of us." He said before kissing her.

* * *

"This is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore and have you work for us. I've read many of your articles from the Yale Daily News."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to work for the New York Time, it has been my dream job since I was six."

"Six?

"Yes." Rory said blushing. "I've always wanted to work for this paper, my grandfathers used to read me the NYT when I was younger."

"I usually read Cinderella to my granddaughter."

"It's just a family thing, you know."

"You must come from a very smart family then."

"You could say that." Rory said with a smile.

"So, you're starting next week, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want to start now?"

"I'd love to start now, but I'm going away with my fiancée, some sort of graduation trip. It'll our last chance to be together before real life gets the best of us."

"You're making the right decision, when my daughter got married she did the same thing out of college." He said with a smile as he stood up. "Do you want me to give you a tour of the office, before I let you go?"

"Of course. I really want to meet my new co-workers."

"Then let's go!" he told her as he opened the door of his office and led her towards.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but like I said I'm going to update less often. I'm a third year student, so I'm a senior student in college, and I'm moving to Ireland for 5 months in January, so updates will be rarer


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Hello, I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger." Rory said to the young receptionist whose desk was just outside his office.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then, I'm sorry miss you can't see Mr Huntzberger, you need an appointment to see him."

"He's expecting me."

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm the one who's in charge of his schedule and there's nothing written in it."

"But I'm telling you…"

"I'm sorry, you either leave now or I'm calling security." The assistant said as she picked up the phone. Rory sighed and walked past her desk towards the door but the assistant stopped her before she could reach the door. "I said no, security will be here soon."

"I don't care, I want to see Logan!" Rory yelled just as the office's door opened.

"What the hell is going on here!"

"This woman is trying to barge into your office."

"Logan, could you please tell her, I'm not some crazy woman trying to 'barge into your office' please?"

"Ace? You told me you would be here around noon, and it's only eleven."

"I know but I was missing you at home so I decided to just drop by."

"I can't leave yet, I still need to read some reports and..." he started to say before changing his mind, he could not resist to Rory's puppy's eyes. "I'm going to grab my jacket and then we're out of here."

"Okay." Logan quickly kissed her before going into his office to turn off his computer and put away some files. He grabbed his jacket and joined Rory who was talking to his assistant. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing, I was just telling your assistant that I'm not some crazy stalker."

"Stalker? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, come on, let's go now. You know as well as I do, that us, Hayden girls need to be fed regularly."

"Of course." he said laughing as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

"I want to know everything about your meeting." Logan said as the waiter took their plates at the end of their lunch.

"Nothing exciting happened, we just talked about how much I want to work for the Times, how long I've been addicted to this paper and he made me meet some of my future colleagues."

"What do you think of them?"

"They all seemed nice, but then it was probably because we don't know each other yet."

"Yeah, but did you feel like you can work with them?"

"I think so; none of them called me a bitch if that's what you're asking." She said with a smile. Logan shook his head as he tried to hide his own smile.

"Ace, I'm trying to be serious, this will be your first real job as a reporter, I don't want you to hate it or to have your colleagues hate you. This job represents all you've dreamed about, I just want you to be happy and have everything you deserve and more."

"Stop trying to be cute!" she said blushing; she took a sip of her soda. "So what do you have to tell me about your morning?"

"Not much unlike you. I was in my office all morning reading some reports and I had a video conference with a San Fransisco paper.I'm trying to get everything done so we can leave on Friday for our trip."

"And where are we going?" she asked with a wide grin, but Logan smirked and shook his head, he was not going to tell her.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not going to tell you, this is a surprise and…"

"I hate surprises!"

"Stop lying I know you love them and I won't tell you where we're going. This is a surprise and I want you to stop trying to get me to tell you where we're going. You've got only a few days to wait until we leave and then you'll get to enjoy whatever destination I've chosen."

"What makes you think I'm going to enjoy it?"

"Stop it Ace, I know you'll enjoy it. I know you better than anyone."

"You never know, I can have changed while you were in London."

"Maybe." he said as he pulled two 100 bills from his wallet and throwing them on the table. "We should probably go, I still got some work to do."

"Okay." Logan stood up and went to her side to help her to stand up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked out of the restaurant, with Rory trying to convince him to tell her where they were going.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ace, would you mind staying still for an hour, I need to sleep a little. The flight and the jetlag wore me out." Logan said as he put a cushion over his head and then got more comfortable on the bed.

"No, I can't stay still, we're in St Barth! How can you even sleep when there are so many things to do and see out there?"

"Easy, I'm tired."

"Come on Logan, we can't just stay in the room."

"Ace." He said whining when she removed the cushion. "I'm too tired to move, just give me two hours and then we'll do whatever you want."

"No, I don't want to stay here and waste time sleeping, I want to do something."

"Then go sunbath by the pool and as soon as I've slept long enough, I'll come to join you."

"Fine." Rory said angry as she went to the bathroom to change into her two piece bathing suit. She quickly put it on and slammed the door on her way out, to change and Logan saw how unhappy she was. Rory knew it was childish, but she just wanted to spend some time alone with her fiancé, and she did not want to spend that time alone sleeping. As much as she understands his need to sleep, she also needs to spend more time with him. Lately, he's been so busy working that they had barely seen each other, let alone had dinner together.

* * *

Logan went to the pool, looking for Rory, but all he saw was a group of men around a lounge chair. He thought it was just some girl who was drawing all the attention on her, and a few years ago he would have been one of them. He set his towel on his chair and ordered a drink.

"Want me to help?"

"No, thanks." the woman said and Logan immediatly recognized the voice. He stood up and went towards the group, making his way through the pack.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh honey!" Rory exclaimed with a smile when she saw him. She pushed all the guys away and went to hug him.

"So what's going on here?"

"Nothing, I was just sunbathing and these nice men were asking me if I wanted help to put my sun screen on. But now that you're here you can take care of it." she said with a smile as she threw him the cream. He caught it with a smirk and pushed the guys away. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm well rested now, so we can do whatever you want, just name it."

"Sunbathing." she told him as she closed her eyes and she put her shades on. Logan sighed and lied next to her, making it clear to the others that he was not going to move. He was here to stay unfortunatly for them and they'd better get the message soon because no way he was going to move.

"And after sunbathing, what would you like to do? Shopping, swimming with the sharks."

"Shopping but nothing else, we're here to relax..."

"How can shopping be relaxing?" he asked bemused, the Gilmore Girls' rules could be really weird.

* * *

"What do you think of this dress?" Rory asked him as she stood before him.

"Turn around a little so I can see what it's like when you move." She did what as asked, and smiled when he raised both of his thumbs. "You should take it."

"I don't know, I've got already three dresses, two jeans and five tops in the fitting room, it's too much. I love it but I don't know if I should take it."

"Just give all the clothes you're buying while you change into your clothes and we'll see if you're going to buy this dress or not."

"Okay." She said with a smile as she went into the fitting room to get the clothes and give them to Logan. As soon as Rory had disappeared again into the fitting room, Logan called a salesman and told him to take all the clothes with him so he could buy them. He gave his black card to the saleswoman and then watched two other put the clothes in bags. The saleswoman gave him a wide and seductive smile as she gave him his credit card, he ignored her and turned around to look at Rory who was puzzled.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Logan told her with a smile as he took the dress out of hands and gave it to the saleswoman. "We're also buying this dress…"

"Logan, why are there so many bags?"

"I don't know, so where do you want to eat for lunch?" he asked her, trying to change the topic of their conversation. He did not feel like explaining why all her clothes were in bags.

* * *

I know, not many things happened, but after the end of next chapter everything will move morer quickly. Believe me! :)


	25. Chapter 25

I know you've all been for an update, it's just that last Sunday afternoon I hurt myself by taking a cup for my coffee from the cupboard, now I have a stiff neck and have to wear some kind of collar/neck brace. It's a very humiliating thing, my teachers must think I'm an abused kid, because of the way I hurt myself lol , and my mother doesn't even let me take a glass from the cupboard anymore. I just want you to know that I'm 23 years old and I was not drunk when it happened lol

Chapter 25

"Do we really have to go home?" Rory asked Logan as she held onto the bowl of the toilets.

"I'm starting to think you should see a doctor before we leave, you've been sick for the past three days, and I'm starting to be worried about you. I'm going to call the hotel's doc whatever you want it or not." Logan said as he sat next to her and took her in his arms so he could kiss the top of her head.

"For once, I'm not going to disagree with you, I'm too sick and tired to talk you out of calling the doctor."

"Okay, just get in bed while I call him and don't worry about packing your things, I'll do it." he said as Rory just nodded, too tired to talk or even argue. He walked her to the bed and tucked her in, kissing her cheek as if she were a child. Logan stood up as soon as he was sure she was comfortable and took the phone with him to call the reception and ask them to send a doctor to their room.

* * *

An hour later, as Logan was putting his shoes in his suitcase he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly went into the living room, opening it.

"Mr Huntzberger?"

"Yes, you're the doctor sent by the hotel?" he asked him. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"I'm Dr Shepard, are you the one who needs me?"

"No, not me, it's for my fiancée. She's been feeling under the weather lately, I'm worried about her, we were supposed to leave tomorrow, but I'm starting to think we should postpone our departure."

"Alright, where is the patient then?"

"She's in the bedroom sleeping; she was tired so she went to lie down a little." Logan explained as he led the doctor to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and glanced around the room, noticing Rory was no longer in the bed. "Ace?"

"Bathroom." She yelled as Logan heard the faucet running. "I'm coming." A few seconds later, the bathroom's door opened and a pale looking Rory walked out. Logan took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry the doctor is here, he'll make you feel better in no time. This is doctor Shepard."

"How are you feeling Miss Hayden?

"Sick." She told him with a smile, the doctor smiled back and asked her to lie on the bed so he could examine her.

"Can you describe your symptoms?"

"I want to throw up, I'm dizzy and I can't stand coffee anymore, which is weird for someone like me! I'm a Hayden girl, coffee is the elixir of life for us." The doctor laughed.

"Do you remember the last time you had your period?"

"Hem…last month I think…" she answered, not knowing. "Why?"

"I think I know what's wrong with you, do you know when you are going to have your next period?"

"It should have been last week. Gosh!" she suddenly yelled as she realized what was wrong with her. "Are you sure? We've always been careful, I'm taking the pill."

"Ace, what are you talking about? Is it what I think it's?" he asked a bit worried.

"I don't know, it can't be that, we've always been careful, haven't we?"

"Miss Hayden, before freaking out, you should take a pregnancy test and then confirm the result by a blood analysis. I've got two in my bag, you can take them now and then have your blood analysis done if you'd like." He told her in a reassuring tone. Logan took Rory's hand and told her he would support her no matter what.

"I think I should take them." She whispered, as she took the two pregnancy tests the doctor was handing her. Logan squeezed her hand as she walked past him, and laid on the bed, waiting since there was nothing he could do. He had never thought he would ever have children with a woman he loves and as much as the idea of becoming a father scared him, he loved it. He could already see Rory with a big belly, holding their baby, a baby with blond hair and blue eyes. He was still in his daydreams when Rory walked out of the bathroom.

"What are the results?" he asked anxiously. Rory gave him a teary smile as she held the two pregnancy tests.

"Hi daddy!"

* * *

Now the story is starting to move foreward again ... :D

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I think my job is done here." The doctor told them with a smile as he gathered his things. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Logan said as he looked up, still holding Rory in his arms.

"You can take the plane tomorrow but you'll have to stop flying as soon as you hit your third trimester and no more coffee for you Ms Hayden."

"What?"

"It's not good for the baby and take an appointment with an OB-GYN, don't worry about me, I'll find the way out and congratulations again." The doctor said before he walked out, leaving the couple alone. Logan kissed Rory and laughed as he put his hand on her tummy.

"We're going to have a baby, there's a little us here."

"Yes, are you happy about it?"

"This is unexpected and I know we said we would wait a little after the wedding to try to have a baby, but I'm happy about this. It's unexpected but it's a good thing, but what about you, what do you think?"

"Same thing, I'm scared but happy."

"Why are you scared?"

"Hello, grandma Gilmore, ring a bell? She's going to kill us, I'm pregnant and we're not married yet." She said, trying to explain the situation they were in.

"Who cares about it? We're no longer 16, we're two adults who're about to get married and we've been together for years. We love each other, we'll love this child and the wedding is only six weeks away."

"But will my wedding dress still fit in six weeks?"

"Who cares? You'll be the most beautiful bride, even with a small baby bump, do you want to know why? Because you'll be carrying my child." Logan said with a smile as he cupped her cheeks. Rory returned his smile and kissed him softly.

"Does that mean you're going to announce the news to our families?"

"Like hell! You'll be there when I, we, tell them about your pregnancy, this is not something I'll do alone."

"Why? It's all your fault!"

"Sorry honey, it takes two to tango." He said laughing.

* * *

"Come on Ace, ring the bell, we've been standing here for almost 10minutes and I'm starting to freeze." Logan said whining. Rory told him to keep quiet while she was thinking, he let out a sigh and nodded knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Okay, I'm ready you can ring the bell."

"What?"

"It's your parents' house, so you should be the one ringing the bell. But we can always disappear, send them a little note or something, and when the baby is born we'll come back." she said with a smile, but Logan shook his head.

"We already had this conversation Ace, and my answer still hasn't changed, no. Ace you're 23 years old; don't you think you're old enough to make your own decisions by now?"

"It's just that I don't want to disappoint them." she told him looking at her shoes, not daring to meet his eyes. She did not want to see something in them that would make her break down in tears. Logan put two fingers under her chin to make her raise her head so he could look at her in the eyes.

"You're not going to disappoint anyone, you're a woman now, a wonderful one in my opinion. I can assure you that you've never disappointed me and I know this baby comes a bit earlier than what we had planned like I already said but I already love it. I don't care if we're starting our family a bit sooner or if our families don't like it, I love it, in fact I can't wait until we see him…"

"Her, it's going to be a girl."

"If it's a girl then I hope she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Logan explained kissing her. "Are you happy about being pregnant?" he asked her again.

"Yeah but I'm a bit scared, I never thought it would happen so soon. I'm happy and scared."

"Don't worry I'll be there with you, holding your hand."

"I hope so, you're the one who put me in this situation." She said laughing as she wrapped her arms around his waist. But the atmosphere changed when the door opened and Shira along with Emily.

"What are you doing here? You've been standing outside ever since you arrived, is there something wrong?"

"No, mom, Ace and I were just talking." Logan told them as he kissed his mother and Emily.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm quite busy and I caught the flu which sucks since I'm going to Ireland on Wednesday so my next updates will be posted from there ^^  
St Barth is a French territory, it's a is an oversea collectivity of France.

Chapter 27

"So how was your trip?" Emily asked them while the maid was removing their empty plates.

"It was great! Logan took me on little boat trip around the island and we attended a local show which had been given by the natives. It was about how the French stellers arrived to St Barth and all, it was just amazing to see them make a show about what their life was like back in the 17th. You really should go there and there are some shops selling haute couture brands."

"We might give St Barth a try then, what do you think Richard?"

"I don't know Emily, but you can always go there with your friends if I can't."

"We'll see. So tell me Rory, are you ready for the wedding?"

"Of course!" she said as she looked at Logan who smiled at her."We can wait until the wedding is over, so we can put all this madness behind us and start our new life together."

"I'm sure you're impatient to start your family." Shira told them with a wide grin whereas Rory looked stressed. She exchanged a worried glance, knowing that it was time to share their big news. Logan squeezed her hand to show her his support, he was there to support her and help her if needed.

"Actually, there something Logan and I need to tell you, just before leaving St Barth, I wasn't feeling very well so Logan called the doctor."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about it? I'm your mother and I need to know these things, what if something had happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me and we didn't want to tell anyone about it until we had seen a doctor there and gotten the blood analysis back."

"Blood analysis? Why would you need to have blood analysis done?"

"Well grandma, it's the best way for doctors to know if a woman is pregnant or not."

"Pregnant?" Lorelai repeated like a parrot.

"Yes mom, pregnant."

"And are you pregnant?"

"According to the pregnancy tests and blood analysis I took, yes I'm."

"Oh god! How could you be so careless? What are we going to do; people are going to discover you got pregnant before the wedding, what are we going to do?" Emily said aghast by this news.

"This is something that mostly concerns Logan and I, as for the rest of society we don't really give a damn about it, they can think whatever they want."

"Ace is old enough to take her own decision, sure we didn't think we would have a child so soon but we're happy about it. We already love this baby and we're happy about having him."

"But what about the wedding, Rory'll probably be showing by then."

"Grandma we don't care about!" Rory said fed up. "If you hadn't gotten involved in our wedding plans, Logan and I would be married by now, but like always you did what you do best, do things your way! We didn't want to have a big wedding, we wanted to have an intimate wedding with just our close family and friends in the Huntzberger house in Marta's Vineyard. And then a society party with all your friends and business associates after our honeymoon. Logan and I usually try not to get involved in society functions as much as possible because it's not our thing."

"Is that your way of telling us, it's our fault you're having a big wedding?" Shira asked Rory as she put down her glass of wine.

"Mom, we're just saying that we would have preferred a more intimate wedding, we like to keep things simple."

"And what do you want to do then?"

"Logan and I had organized a small wedding and I know that we can still have it if we want to. I know it's not the big wedding you want us to have, but this is the kind of wedding we want."

"Is it what you really want?" Emily asked them, a bit disappointed by their choice to have a small wedding, instead of having a big one. She had always imagined a big wedding for Rory, especially after learning she was engaged to a man like Huntzberger.

"Yes, we want a small wedding and you can organize a big wedding reception after our honeymoon. We just want a wedding that will look like us."

"And when would this small wedding be?"

"Three weeks." Logan said, "And if we do get married in three weeks no one will be able to notice her small swollen stomach." he explained with a small smile, hoping to make Emily see things his way, even if there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I guess we could make things work out if we start tomorrow, do you have your dress ready, have you even chosen one?"

"Not yet, but I already know what kind of dress I want, don't worry grandma."

"Emily give her a rest." Francine said, as she looked at her granddaughter smiling. "Let her do what she wants to do, you should be happy for her and Logan, and don't forget you're going to have a great grandchild."

"Yes a great grandchild, I can already picture it, blue eyes and blond hair. It'll be the cutest child ever."

Logan and Rory shared a little smile, as Emily continued to describe her perfect grandchild; things had gone better than expected.


	28. Chapter 28

Greetings from Ireland! I'm having a good time here even though I miss home but I think these next four months will go by quickly ^^  
For those of you who want it or are interested in seeing some pictures of Ireland and such, I've put a link to my speacial Ireland lj, so if you want to comment or just say hi, feel free to do so. I might even give you a paragraph of the next chapter lol

Chapter 28

"Leigh, could you please wait a minute?" one of Rory's co-woker asked her as soon as he saw her walk past his cubicle. He quickly saved his work and hurried towards her. "Hi."

"Hey John, how are you?"

"Fine, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away." she said with a smile as she dropped her things on her desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you... if you would be interesting in going out...."

"I'm already taken." she said, stopping him, before he could make a fool of himself. She felt bad for him, but she could not lead him on, knowing there would never be anything between them. "I'm happily engaged."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. I hadn't realized you were already taken."

"It's nothing, no harm done." she said with a smile. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No, that's all, if you want we are organizing something with the others tonight, if you and your fiancé are interested."

"I don't know about that, he's usually pretty busy with work, so I'll probably be alone."

"That's alright; we usually meet at the pub around the corner for dinner and then have a drink. It's just a little get together between us after wok to relax and talk a little outside from work."

"I think I'll drop by for a drink before going home."

"Great, I'll see you there then." He said with a smile before he took off running towards his desk.

* * *

"Rory, what do you think of this dress?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she picked up another dress to show her, but Rory shook her head.

"Mom, I think you should stop looking for a dress, I've found one!"

"Are you sure? We've only been looking for a wedding dress for three small hours."

"Mom, I'm serious, I think this is the one."

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she turned around to look at the dress her daughter was holding. She smiled and nodded, it was _the _dress her daughter would wear. "It's beautiful. You should try it."

"Yeah." She gave her dress to the saleswoman and went to hug her mother, she had finally found the dress she was going to wear on her wedding day. "I already love this dress and yet I still haven't put it on, I just know it's the one."

"Don't worry honey, I know what you mean and this dress is for you, if you don't get it, I'll!"

"Mom, you're already married." Rory said laughing, as the saleswoman came to tell them the dress was in the fitting room. They followed her as they kept talking and laughing.

"I can always divorce your father and marry him again just so I can wear this wedding gown, it's Dior! Every woman on earth would kill to wear such a gown and you, my daughter are going to be the most beautiful bride ever. Now let's go get you in that dress." Lorelai pushed her daughter in the fitting room. She asked to the salewoman to bring her a cup of coffee quickly, before Rory could see her, her daughter tended to be a bit too angry when she saw her or Logan drinking cofee.

* * *

Lorelai quickly drank her coffee and gave the empety cup to the saleswoman as soon as Rory came out of the fitting cabin; she let a whistle and smiled at her daughter.

"You look beautiful."

"I know!" she said excited, as she turned around and look at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think it will still fit me in three weeks?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You know what's going with me and my ever growing stomach." Rory said with a smiled as she put a hand on her stomach. Her mother hugged her and smiled at her, before answering.

"Don't worry about that, we'll hire someone to take care of it on your wedding day. Now spin a little so I can see how great this dress is, I want to see what it will be like when you and Logan will be waltzing."

"Waltzing? Are you serious mom? Can you honestly see me waltzing? I'll probably end up hurting Logan and having to spend my wedding night in ER."

"You're right, no waltzing for you then." she said laughing, "now go change so you can give that dress to a dressmaker to make an appointment to get it fitted."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Rory said happily as she walked into their flat and dropped her keys on the bar. She walked further into the apartment and was surprised to see it was empty, she went into his office in the back of the apartment and saw it was also empty.

She could not believe this, he had promised to be home so they could talk more the preparation of the wedding. She was tired of coming to an empty apartment every night, things had to change.


	29. Chapter 29

I know it's been quite some time since I've posted anything, but that can be explained by the time I've been spending visiting the town and Ireland and by the work my flatmates give me, they have a slight problem with cleaning, they know to get the place dirty but not how to clean after, so most of my week ends are spent cleaning their ****, this week it's chocolate cake on the ceilling, carpeted hallway, washing the dishes.. but at least Mary I is closed for some kind of vomiting bug so I've got 5 days of no shool, but on Monday I'm off to Cork and on Tuesday St Patrick's day so I'll be busy, but no worry I've got the next chapter written :D

Enjoy

Chapter 29

Logan sighed as he dropped his suitcase on the floor next to the door and threw his jacket on the couch, he hated coming home so late, especially after having promised Rory to be home early so they could talk. It did not take a genius to know she was probably pissed off with him and his repeated absences, not that he could do anything about them. He had a deal with his father and he was going to make everything he could to respect his part of it, he would work long hours, but he would do it from home now.

Logan went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before he changed into his pjs and went to bed. He wrapped his arm around Rory's waist who turned in her sleep to face him.

"You're home." she said with her eyes still closed. Logan smiled and kissed her forhead. "I've waited for you for hours."

"I know, I'm sorry about it, something came up at work and I couldn't leave. You should go back to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow if you want it."

"Okay." she said already falling back in a peaceful sleep. Logan smiled and turned off the light before also going to sleep.

* * *

Rory was still lying in bed the next morning when she smelt a smell she knew very well, it was a Brazilian coffee she had bought in a shop in Manhattan before she learned she was pregnant. She pushed the covers away and got up but she stopped moving as soon as she saw Logan making pancakes. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him prepare breakfast, she loved watching him cooking, it was hot.

"Why don't you join me instead of watching me like that."

"How did you…"

"I've got eyes behind my head."

"You'd better never leave your job at Huntzberger Publishing because you've got no future as a comedian, sorry to crush your dreams honey." She said as she unsuccessfully tried to steal his coffee to drink a little sip, but before the elixir of life could touch her lips Logan took his cup from her hands.

"No coffee for you until our baby's birth, I don't want him to have two heads and seven fingers on his left hand and six on the right one."

"My mother drank coffee when she was expecting me and yet I don't have two heads, in fact I'm a successful young woman who's about to marry a hot rich guy. So you can let me have coffee."

"Sorry, that's not going to change my mind. I don't want to risk it, these things can skip a generation." he told her with a smile as he poured her a cup of orange took it pouting as she sat on a stool and took a bit of her baggel. "Ace, I think we need to talk about..."

"Can't it wait?"

"Not really, we can't really ignore it and I need to explain myself."

"I know but things are so normal this morning that I don't really want to spoil this moment by talking of it."

"Neither do I, but it needs to be done. Listen Rory, I know I promised you to always be there for you but lately that hasn't really been the case." he started to say as he sat on the stool next to hers. "I'm sorry about that but things have been crazy at work, not that it's an excuse. I promise to make an effort to be home sooner and more often, I don't want to become my father."

"That's not what worries me, I know you'll never become your father, it's just that last night I wanted to tell you something."

"What was it?"

"I finally found my dress for the wedding, it's so beautiful, you should really see it."

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding, but it's not like we have to wait months before the wedding." he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll soon be husband and wife, do you think you're ready to be Mrs Huntzberger?"

"Of course now that you've knocked me up." she said seriously. Logan looked at her puzzled, he had never heard her talk like that, he cleared his throat several times, not knowing what to say or what to do. He sat up and straightned his clothes which made Rory laugh, she could no longer keep a straight face, it was too mean to keep leading him on that way.

"Oh you!" he said as he caught her by the waist and started to tickle her. He stopped to kiss her and took her in their bedroom. He threw her on the bed and stood before her, watching her as she put her hand on her stomach, Logan smiled before quickly joining her. Rory took his hand and put it on her stomach, she had seen him look at her and her hand.

"This is our baby who's in there."

"Yeah." he said smilig as he leaned to kiss her on the lips and then on her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! I'm back with a new chapter after a very long abscence. I promise to work on this story more now that I'm back home for good, and just one thing, I love France, I'm not going to leave it, unless I have to move to Paris for my master in September ;)

Now, off you go with the new chapter

Chapter 30

"Hi Leigh!" Rory's co-worker said as soon as she had stepped into the break room to re-fill her cup of decaf. She returned his greeting as she reached for the coffee. "Listen, we're going to Charlie's for lunch, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure."

"Great!" he said happily, "We're leaving at noon, just meet us next to the elevator when you're done with work."

"No problem." she grabbed her cup and went towards her desk to finish her weekly article. She had already done half of it and she was in a hurry to finish it so she could go home sooner. She still had a lot to do for the preparation of the wedding and Logan had promised her to be there that evening so as to talk about the few details left on which his opinion was needed.

* * *

"You'll never guess what I've heard from Kelly!" Brooke one of Rory's colleague said as soon as the group of colleagues had sat down.

"What is it? What are the latest news?"

"What kind of news do you want?"

"The ones about the rich and famous blue blooded New-Yorkers!" Hayley said laughing as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well rumor has it that the Huntzberger's heir is sleeping around, and this month's flavor is his assistant, he was seen leaving her apartment at two in the morning last night!" Rory almost chocked up when she heard that, and one of her colleague gave her small slaps on her back.

"Are you alright Leigh?" he asked her, as he poured her another glass of water.

"Yeah, yeah, it just went down the wrong throat. How do you know all these things about the Huntzberger's heir?"

"It was his assistant who told me about it, Kelly can't keep a secret! She's been seeing him behind his fiancée's back ever since he started to work for daddy."

"And you believe her?"

"Of course I do! Have you seen her? She dresses like a slut, just the kind of women Logan Huntzberger likes." She told her with a smug smile.

Rory had to bite the bullet so as to stop herself from saying something she might regret, such as the fact that last night at ten, Logan was at home in bed with her. She took a sip of her water and listened to what the others had to say about that lying little bitch. She tried to eat her lunch, but she was having trouble swallowing with the knot that had formed in her stomach. How could people say such things about Logan without even knowing him and he was no longer the playboy he used to be back at Yale. Why could not people see him for who he is now and not for who he was then?

"Leigh are you alright?" John asked her, having noticed her lack of appetite and the look on her face.

"Yeah. Listen do you mind if I leave now, there's something I need to do."

"What?"

"A little something I forgot about and that needs to be done. I'll see you later.

"Hmm, alright." He said, not knowing what to say or do. He watched her pick up her belongings and go to the waitress to pay her bill. He was a bit puzzled when he saw Rory give a black thing out of her wallet, but he never saw what happened next because someone called his name and he turned his attention towards that person. He had only turned his head thirty seconds, but these thirty seconds were enough for her to leave.

* * *

"You'd better not start annoying me or even move from behind your desk!" Rory told Logan's assistant as she walked past her desk towards his office. She opened the door of his office and was about to begin an angry rant when she saw who was sitting on the other side of Logan's desk, it was the owner of the New York Times himself.

"Rory?" Logan said surprised to see her in his office. She could not have chosen a worse moment to come to his office than this one. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you about a certain topic, but now that I'm here I realize that we need to talk about something else. Don't you think you've got some explanation to do?"

"Ace, listen I don't think it's the right moment to have this conversation. I swear we'll talk about it as soon as I get home."

"…"

"I swear Rory to come home early so we can talk about it, just go home and we'll deal with whatever is bothering you." Logan said, although he knew very well what was bothering her. "Listen, this is something that I need to do, if I don't do it our competitors will be more than happy to negotiate with him so as to buy the New York Times."

"I don't want to be working for the Huntzb.."

"I know and we'll talk about it as soon as I get home." Logan said putting his forehead against hers. Rory nodded and left, but not before calling his assistant a wannabe home wrecker and some other names.

* * *

Rory was seated on the couch, flipping through a magazine, she threw it on the table, having already read it three times and she knew some articles almost by heart, and honestly she was sick of waiting. She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink, she was after all stressed and when she was stressed she tended to eat more, and with the pregnancy, she needed to eat even more. Rory did not want to think about the consequences of the HGH buying the newspaper in which she was working, she did not want to even imagine how bad, ugly things would be for her once her real identity will be revealed. She wanted to be known as a journalist, not as Logan Huntzberger's wife, she wanted to be more than the wife or daughter or granddaughter of someone, she did not chose her family or even the man she fell in love with. As much as she loved Logan and there was nothing to be ashamed about their relationship, she liked being anonimous at work, being just another journalist among the hundreds of those who worked at the New York Times


	31. Chapter 31

Yes, you're not dreaming, I'm still alive and I've posted a new chapter. I've got to explain my very long abscence, I've moved to Paris for grad school now that I have a degree I need a little bit more than that ^^. Unfortunately, my move to Paris means spending a ot of time in the subway, doing lots of homework for my memoire which is about Bush and religion, if you know of any book about it let me know lol and sleeping. I would have updated sooner but for some reason ever since I saw Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lartner live all I've been thinking about when I turn on my computer and see the pictures I have taken of them, I want to write a Twilight fic lol

But no worry, I'll try to post another chapter in 2 weeks :)

Chapter 31

"We should get off the floor, we wouldn't want you to get cold, especially now." Logan said getting up. "I'm going to order something for dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"Don't care, you can order anything but Thai, Indie, Mexican, Sushies and Chinese."

"Alright anything but those, why don't you simply tell me what you want to eat?"

"I don't care, you…"

"Come on Ace, I know you, what would you like to eat for dinner?"

"Well, now that you're mentioning it, I've been craving for some Chinese lately." She said with a small shy smile. Logan grabbed the phone and returned her smile before dialing the number of their local Chinese restaurant so as to place their usual order,

"It should be here in about twenty minutes, hope you can wait that long."

"Stop teasing me, I'm eating for two you know."

"I know, it's just that I was thinking. If you are eating for two now, for how many people were you eating for last year or the year before?" Logan said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, which was getting rounder every day. He placed his hands flat on it, while placing kisses on her neck. "I can't wait for him to start moving so I can feel him move around and start kicking."

"Obviously you're not the one who is carrying this baby, because believe me if you were you wouldn't be saying that."

"Probably." He replied laughing. They continued to talk about their baby and a little bit about work. "You know, HPG buying the New York Times isn't going to change anything for you."

"You're wrong, Logan you have to realize that no matter what you do or think, things are going to affect me one way or another, you can't always protect me. I know you're trying to protect me as much as you can, but sometimes it doesn't work, not that I'm blaming you. I understand your job and what a great opportunity buying this paper represents for your company, your family and for us; it's just that I'm scared…"

"Of what? What's scaring you so much that you had to… well react like you did. Is it because you're afraid of losing your job?"

"In some ways yes, because when the people I work with will learn I'm engaged to you or even married, I don't know how they'll react. But now that I've thought about it much more, I'm realizing that I don't really mind, I mean I'm about to become a mother and it's not like we need the money I earn to support us. As much as I love my job I need to learn to let go, I need to reorganize my priorities and to do so I'm going to concentrate on our baby and wedding."

"What? Rory, what are you talking about, you can't do that. I'm not going to let you give up on your dreams…"

"Logan, I'm not giving up on anything, I'm just taking some time off. Listen we're about to get married and have a child so it doesn't really matter if I decide to stop working for a month or two or more. When my mom got pregnant with me, she spent a few years taking care of me before starting her own business. I want to see my child grow up like she did with me."

"I understand what you're trying to tell me, but things are different. Your mother was sixteen when you were born, and you'll be almost twenty four by the time you give birth. Are you sure you want to stop working, I know you, and I know you can't stay at home doing nothing. This thing would drive you crazy." Logan said, as Rory looked at her hands, knowing he was right. Could she really spend months or even years doing nothing but taking care of her child? Deep down she knew it would be impossible for her, she was an hyper active girl, who could not stay still.

"Maybe I could write some articles as a freelance writer that way I can be a stay at home mom without giving up on being a reporter."

"What about the New York Times?"

"I don't know! God Logan, I don't know, things are messed up in my mind right now." Rory said obviously frustrated. She ran her finges in her hair, while Logan was massaging her back.

"Ace, I think you should take some time to think about it more seriously. How about we eat dinner and then watch a movie, we'll talk about your, no our future another day."

"Why don't we do it now?"

"I think tonight has been full of excitement, don't you think we deserve a little bit of rest?"

"You're probably right, I wouldn't say no to a movie."

"No problem, you get the movie while I make some pop-corns…"

"You can't make them yet! The food isn't here yet and by the time we're done eating, the pop-corns won't be warm anymore and I hate it when it's the case."

"No problem my queen."

"Thank you servant."

"The things you wouldn't do for your loving partner. You've managed to turn me into a slave and it only took you three years and a half."


End file.
